


paper cut

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Yixing/Jongin | era: Lil' Something | Slice of Life, fluff, slight angst | PG-13 | 14k"Üşüyor musun?" diye fısıldadı gözlerini açmadan.Jongin yanıt vermedi ama iç çektiğini kendi teninde hissedebilmişti Yixing."Öyle savunmasız görünüyorsun ki sana daha sıkı sarılmaktan korkuyorum."Yixing belli belirsiz kımıldayan kurumuş dudaklarıyla bunları fısıldadığı esnada sevdiği kişiyi ebediyete uğurlamak için dua ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu." Sevdiğim şeyi göğsüme bastırırken kırmaktan korkuyorum."





	paper cut

Yixing, az evvel okumayı bitirdiği diğer dört senaryoyu üzerinde yuvarlak birçok bardak izi ve sigara yanığı olan, kare şeklindeki koyu kahverengi geniş maun sehpanın üzerine rastgele attı ve elinde beşincisi ile pencerenin hemen yanına kurulmuş olan soluk yeşil koltuğuna oturarak okumaya devam etti.

Okumaya devam ettikçe arada bir seyrek kaşları çatılıyor ya da alnını kırıştıracak kadar havalanıyor, normalde donuk görünen gözleri neden olduğu bilinmez parlıyor ya da daha öfkeli görünüyor, dalgın olduğu zamanlar huyu olduğunca içlerini çiğnediği dışa taşkın iri dudakları büzüşüp küçülüyordu.

Kağıtları okurken içmeyi unuttuğu için eriyen sigarasından son bir nefes aldıktan sonra odun küllüğe bastırarak boğdu ve son satırın da son noktasına gelince dosyayı öncekilere gösterdiğinden farklı bir muamele ile yavaşça yanındaki minderin üzerine bıraktı biricik çocuğunu uykuya yatıran şefkatli bir anne gibi. Dalgın gözlerini dışarıdaki bahçe manzarasına çevirmeye niyetlendi fakat dışarısı karanlık olduğu için pencerenin camındaki yansımasıyla göz göze geldi ve o yüzde kararını vermiş bir adam gördü.

Bu filmde oynayacaktı.

Ertesi gün, kayıtlı olduğu onun ülkedeki itibarına tezat küçük ve itibarsız oyuncu ajansının başkanı ile film hakkında konuşmaya giderken bir kez daha üstün körü okudu senaryonun elinde olan kadarını.

Bu, eski bir İngiliz filminin yeniden uyarlamasıydı; henüz öğrenciyken sınıfta izlediklerini anımsıyordu. Daha sonra filmde adı geçen oyunlardan bazılarını izlediğini hatta sahnelediğini ama filmin kendisini tekrar izlemeye teşebbüs etmediğini de hatırladı. Henüz yeterince delili yoktu ama filmin bir şekilde ona geri dönüp durduğunu düşündü tebessüm ederek.

Ona teklif ettikleri Boris Lermontov karakteri için genç olduğunu düşünüyordu fakat uyarlamadaki tek değişiklik bu da değildi.

Film, Japon işgali altındaki Kore'de 1933 senesinde geçiyordu. Yixing'in karakteri Lermontov'un kurduğu bale topluluğu Japon hükümetinin kontrolü altında ve onların denetlemesi olmadan herhangi bir oyun yaratıp sahneleyemiyorlar. Ana karakter Victoria Page de bir kadın değil erkekti. Yönetmenin bu tür bir değişikliğe neden ihtiyaç duyduğunu ve bu değişikliğin hikayenin akışında ne gibi bir değişiklik yaratacağını merak ediyordu.

Bunu şirketinin başkanı Kim Junmyeon'a sorduğunda gözlerinde daima canlı ve iyimser bakışlar olan al yanaklı adamın cevabı çok kısa, net ve makul olmuştu:

"Çünkü aynı filmi tekrar çekmek istemiyor."

"Hmmm" dedi Yixing gözleri boşluğa dalmış bir biçimde başını sallayarak. Ama o 

başını yana yatırdığında Junmyeon, oyuncusunun çok da ikna olmadığını okuyabiliyordu.

"Ama bu çok da dramatik bir değişiklik değil ve izleyiciye kurgu ile ilgili daha evvel görmediği bir yenilik vaat etmiyor."

"Sanıyorum bunun o da farkında ama eğer filmi izlemiş olsaydın-"

"İzledim," diyerek sözünü kesti Yixing.

"O zaman bunun kısmen de olsa cesur bir değişiklik olduğunu bilirdin," diye kaldığı yerden devam etti Junmyeon sanki sözü hiç kesilmemiş gibi. "Aslında yönetmen bu filmi iki adamın arasındaki romantizm ile ilgili yapmak niyetindeydi fakat bu geniş bütçeli gişeye oynaması amaçlanan bir film ve sponsorlar bunu halkı karşılarına alarak yapamayacaklarını düşündükleri için yönetmene hayal gücünü sınırlaması koşulu getirmişler, aksi halde desteklerini geri çekmekle de tehdit etmişler üstü kapalı. Böylece zavallı yönetmen direkt olmak yerine sadece dolaylı homoerotizm ile yetinmeye mecbur kalmış."

"O da ne demek? Aynı kapıya çıkmıyor mu?"

"Bu, arzulayan homoerotizm görecek, bunu görmekten korkanlar da iki adamın sıkı dostluğunu ya da işkolik bir emprezaryonun trajik hikayesini izlemiş olacak demek."

Bu açıklamadan sonra senaryoyu iki kez okumasına rağmen Boris ve erkek Victoria'nın ilişkisini romantik değil de saplantılı ve tutkulu bir iş ilişkisi olarak yorumlamış olmaktan ve bunu yaparken Junmyeon'a yakalanmaktan dolayı biraz da olsa utanç duydu Yixing. Hatta neredeyse gururunun kırıldığını söyleyebilirdi.

"Ama... İyi de... Hatırladığım kadarıyla Boris ve Victoria arasında asla romantik bir ilişki olmadı ve yanılmıyorsam Victoria başka bir adam için ölüme gidiyordu."

Arkadaşının güveninin sarsıldığını görebiliyordu Junmyeon ve buna gülmek gelmişti içinden.

"Hahaha. Kendine yüklenme o kadar. Senaryonun ikinci kısmını teklifi kabul edersen okuyabileceksin, bütün romantizm o kısımda. Orijinal filmde de Boris Victoria'yı ancak Paris'e gittiklerinde hayranlıktan öteye geçip yetenekli bir dansçıdan fazlası olarak görüyordu. Muazzam bir film ve eğer teklifi kabul edersen bazı yurtdışı çekimlerin de olacak."

Junmyeon, ilk kez kendisinin Yixing'den daha hazırlıklı olmasının tadını çıkarıyordu.

Kısa süren bir sessizlik sızdı odaya. Yixing, amacı gözalıcı bir manzara vermek olan ama tek yapabildiği tıkanmış trafiği gösteren boydan boya geniş cam duvardan dışarı dikmişti gözünü ama bir şey gördüğü yoktu.

"Ee, verdin mi kararını? Yine de oynayacak mısın filmde?" diye böldü sessizliği bir süredir yüz ifadelerinde bir yanıt arayan Junmyeon. "Bulunmaz bir fırsat bu. Şirkete geldiğinden beri aldığın ilk büyük teklif. Biliyorsun, ne yaparsan yap seni destekleyeceğim ama o çok sevdiğin bağımsız filmleri çekmeye, tiyatrolarda oynamaya devam edebilmen için arada bir gişe filmlerinde de oynaman gerekir. Benim de faturalarımı ödemem gerekiyor. İyice düşün."

"O kadar yalvarmana lüzum yok sevgili arkadaşım; Filmi almaya dün gece karar vermiştim zaten. Homoerotizm ya da her neyse, benim için korkutucu bir ayrıntı değil."

Junmyeon arkasına yaslanıp ellerini göbeğinin üzerinde birleştirdi. Arkadaşı ve şirketinin aktörü Yixing'in bu denli uyumlu olmasına şaşırmıştı. Genellikle birkaç gün araştırıp, hakkında uzunca tartışmadan kabul etmezdi teklifleri.

"Şu beni 'ulusun erkek arkadaşı' yapan diziyi biliyorsun; oradaki rol arkadaşım genç adamla yılın çifti seçilmiştik yılsonu törenlerinde. Kore garip bir yer. Nefret ettiği, daha doğrusu sevmekten utandığı şeyin kabul edilebilir bir formunu bulmuş."

Az sonra kapı çıtırdayarak açılıp sekreter içeri girince Yixing de işaret almış gibi ayaklandı.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye hafifçe öne atılarak sordu Junmyeon çok nadiren konuşkan yakaladığı aktörünü durdurmaya çabalayarak. "İstersen her zaman yaptığımız gibi film hakkında uzun uzun konuşabiliriz. Tamamen boşum bugün. Seni zorluyormuş gibi hissediyorum böyle."

"Hiç de değil," dedi Yixing ifadesini yumuşatacak herhangi bir yüz ifadesinden yoksun bir biçimde. "Köpeğimi veterinerden alıp diğer üçüyle birlikte ablamın evine bırakacağım. Sonra da şu filmi izleyeceğim tekrar. Yapacak başka bir şeyim yok bugün."

"Köpeğin nesi var?"

"Sanırım ihtiyarladı artık. Onunla tanışmıştın, hatırlamıyor musun?"

"Biliyorum, bilmez olur muyum?" diye hayal kırıklığı ile salladı başını Junmyeon. "Zavallı şey."

Hangi köpekten bahsettiğini bilmiyordu.

Yixing kapıya doğru yürürken birden durup arkasını dönü tekrar.

"Bu arada, Victoria'yı oynayacak aktör belli mi?" diye sordu.

"Seçmeler hala devam ediyormuş, bale eğitimi de olan yakışıklı genç bir aktör bulmakta zorlanıyormuş yönetmen. Sanırım sonunda yapımcıların arzuladığı gibi bir idole kalmaktan korkuyor, o yüzden acele ettiğini duydum."

"İdol? Daha evvel bir idolle çalışmamıştım. Umarım popüler biri olmaz."

"Kesinleşmedi hala. En kolayı senin karakterindi sanırım. En başından beri Lermontov için aklındaki isim senmişsin yönetmenin. Bağımsız filmlerin iyi yanı seni kaliteli göstermesi, o yüzden hiç de pişman değilim. Beni zengin edecekler günün birinde."

Yixing ona cevap vermek yerine alaycı bir şekilde omuz silkip çıktı odadan. Yine de arkadaşının zengin olmayı hak ettiğini düşünüyordu.

***

Kim Jongin iki şeyi duyar duymaz seçmelere katılmaya kesin olarak karar vermişti: Bale ve Boris Lermontov'u canlandıracak olan aktör Zhang Yixing. 

Şimdiye dek gündüz kuşağında yayınlanan dizilerde birilerinin oğlunu, torununu ya da en yakın arkadaşını oynamaktan öteye geçememişti oyunculuğa geçkin bir yaşta başladığı için ama yine de filmin geniş bütçeli olması bir başkasını heyecanlandıracağı kadar heyecanlandırmamıştı onu. Konu kendisi olunca hiç de alçakgönüllü sayılmazdı.

Onun için önemi olan şeylerin ilki bunun bir bale filmi olmasıydı. Çocukluğundan ilk gençliğine değin bale dersleri almıştı. Babası da onun yaşlarındayken dans ile ilgilenmişti ama bu rüyasını yarım bıraktığı için oğlunun onun yerine tamamlamasını umut ediyordu. Ama görünmez bazı güçlerin isteği bu yönde olmuş olacak herhalde, Jongin de tıpkı babası gibi aynı yaşlarda dansı bırakıp uzun bir süre kafası karışık, hayatıyla ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde okula giderek, kız arkadaşlarıyla oynaşarak, erkek arkadaşlarıyla oyun salonlarında kafası bomboş halde eğlenerek öylesine yaşamıştı. Yirmi yaşına basınca, üniversitenin ilk yılında kendisine çok benzeyen Japon bir oyuncunun başrolünde olduğu bir filmi izlemiş ve oyunculuğu denemeye karar vermişti. Genellikle ani kararlar veren biriydi ve bir sebeple bu kararların getirileri ya da götürüleri hakkında neredeyse hiç düşünmezdi. O yüzden bazı günler bu dünyada fazla hayatta kalamayacağından endişe ederdi.

Şimdi yirmi dört yaşındaydı ve sözde oyunculuk kariyeri yüzünden üçüncü sınıfta saplanıp kalmıştı. Tam da askere gitmeyi ve döndükten sonra okula devam etmeyi düşünürken bu filmin seçmelerini duymuştu ve birden bire önceki bütün planları hayatından silinivermişti. Bale yapacaktı.

Zhang Yixing'in bir sebep olmasının sebebi ise çok basitti: Yixing'in yirmili yaşlarının başında oynadığı ve Jongin'in onlu yaşlarının sonunda izlediği Andersen adlı dans temalı yarı müzikal film. Çok kötü dans ettiğini ve vücuduna, özellikle de gözlerine hiç yakışmadığını düşünüyordu dansın. Ama filmi öyle bir zamanda izlemişti ki, ister istemez bütün bir ergenliğinin parçası olduğunu hissediyordu.

Lise son sınıfta evden kaçıp kız arkadaşıyla birlikte tatil yapmaya gittiği ama onun yerine bütün o üç günü karanlık odasından çıkmadan sürekli televizyon izlediği motelde bir öğleden sonrasında görmüştü filmi. Ekranın sağ alt köşesinin görüntüsü motel sahibinin oğlu mıknatıs tuttuğu için bozulup gökkuşağı olmuştu ama şimdiye dek bundan şikayet eden olmamıştı odadaki en kusurlu şey o televizyon olmadığı için. Yixing'in bu filmi, muhtemelen akşam kuşağında defalarca kez gösterildikten sonra nihayet günün ortasına kadar gelmişti ve kim bilir kaçıncı kez bu ekranda gösteriliyordu ki nihayet Jongin ile de tanışma şansına erişmişti.

Kendini köylü çocuklara uydurma masallar anlatmaya adamış bir ayakkabıcı olan Andersen'i canlandırıyordu filmde. Jongin, sırf adında dans geçtiği için kanalı değiştirmemişti ve bundan fazla bir beklentisi de yoktu filmden. Tıpkı diğer bütün Kore filmleri gibi dramatik başlayıp neşeli devam etmiş ve dramatik bitmişti. Dans sahnelerinin de çok etkileyici olduğu söylenemezdi. Filmin duygu sömürüsü yaptığına karar vererek selamlamıştı son yazısını.

Ama herhalde bir şekilde doğru koşullar bir araya gelmiş olacak ki, izleyişinden bir ay sonra film onun nostaljisi olmuş gibi hissediyordu. Eve döndüğünde babası onu cezalandırmak için saçlarını kazımıştı, ve Jongin normal bir liseli gencin yapacağı gibi buna üzülmek yerine filmdeki şu gence, Yixing'e benzediğini düşünmüştü. O zamandan beridir senede bir kez kendisine yumurtalı sandviç ve portakal suyu hazırlayıp Andersen gecesi yapıyordu. Bazen ne izleyeceğine karar veremediğinde de izlediği oluyordu çünkü onun da geç fark ettiği üzere alışkanlıklarına görünmez bir bağla bağlıydı.

Seçmelere karar verdiği günün gecesi kendine iki tane yumurtalı sandviç ve büyük bir kavanoz dolusu portakal suyu hazırlayıp evvela Andersen, sonra da Red Shoes izledi. Filmi izlemeyi bitirdiğinde midesi yanıyordu. 'Saçlarım kızıl değil,' diye düşündü boğazındaki ekşi tadı yutarken.

***

Yixing, perçemleri alnından aşağı dökülen yuvarlak başını toplantı salonunun kapısından içeri sokup etrafa bakındığında verilen saatten on beş dakika evvel orada bulunuyordu. Odada hala önceki günün toplantısından kalma kahve, sigara, kağıt ve insan kokusu vardı. Yixing basık duvarlardaki pencerelerden birini geriye itip açtıktan sonra bugün için hazırlanmış olan kahve makinesinden hiçbir özelliği bulunmayan bir bardak kahve doldurup masadaki boş yerlerden birine kuruldu. 

Geçen günlerde filmi art arda dört kez izledikten sonra zihninde Koreli Lermontov ile ne yapacağına dair fikirler belirmeye başlamıştı nihayet. Karakterini yapımcıların korktuğu kadar sapkın göstermeden erkek Victoria'ya aşık edebileceğine oldukça emindi. Ve aslında bu işi seyirciye bırakacaktı. O sadece bakacaktı, iç geçirecekti, gözleri dalacaktı, öfkelenecekti ve böylece bir zamanlar başka birini sevmiş ya da kıskanmış herkes ne hissettiğini anlayacaktı ama kimse asla açıkça dile getirmeyecekti bunu.

Kendine güveniyordu çünkü herkesten gizlenmesi gereken bir mesajı yönetmenin tek başına veremeyeceğinden emindi. Bir kez filme başladıktan sonra Lermontov o olacaktı ve Lermontov'un ne hissedip bunu nasıl dışa vuracağı tamamen onun ellerindeydi. Yine de görevin kusursuz bir biçimde tamamlanması için Victoria'yı oynayacak aktörün de onunla aynı düşünceler içinde olması gerekliliğini de atlamıyordu elbette. Belki onunla konuşur ve birlikte bir portre çizeriz ya da belki buna hiç gerek kalmaz da genç adam da benle aynı hisler içinde olur mucizevi bir şekilde diye umuyordu.

Az sonra kapının çıtırtıyla açılıp kapandığını duyunca düşüncelerini göz kapakları yoluyla başından savıp arkasını döndü ve kapının önünde az evvel hakkında düşündüğü adamın dikildiğini gördü. 

"Görünüşe göre buradaki en dakik kişi ben değilim," dedi Kim Jongin beyaz dişlerine kalın dudaklarının arasından göz kırptırarak.

Bu oldukça uzun ve ince bacakları olan, düz siyah saçları kara tenli güzel yüzünün iki yanına dökülen en az fotoğraflarındaki kadar yakışıklı bir genç adamdı. Yixing oyuncu kadrosu duyurulunca vakit kaybetmeden Victoria'sının geçmişini irdelemeye koyulmuş, kısa oyunculuk yaşamı boyunca yaptığı her şeyi izlemişti. Fakat hakkında ne düşüneceğine karar verememişti henüz.

"Victoria da geldi işte," dedi Yixing onu selamlamak için ayağa kalkarken. Yixing'in ayaklandığını görünce Jongin de adımlarını hızlandırıp yanında bitiverdi ve ona uzatılan eli samimiyetle sıktı.

"Ben Kim Jongin. İlk kez tanışıyoruz sanırım."

"Zhang Yixing"

Yixing, aralarında delikanlının gözlerine doğrudan bakabilmek için başını bir parça yukarı kaldırmasını gerektirecek kadar boy farkı olduğunu fark edince huzursuz oldu biraz. Boğazını temizleyerek gülümsedi ve Jongin'e oturması için hemen yanındaki sandalyeyi işaret etti. Genç adam komutanından emir almış gibi hemen ciddi bir ifadeyle yerine oturunca Yixing de tekrar yerine kurulup göz ucuyla delikanlıyı incelemeye koyuldu. Jongin boynuna sardığı ekose atkıyı çıkarıp rastgele birbirine dolayarak yanında getirdiği kağıt çantaya attıktan sonra Yixing'in en sevmediği renk olan bej tonlarında, yaşına hiç de uygun olmayan eski moda buruşuk ceketinden de kurtulup sandalyesinin arkasına giydirdi. Aynı anda ayaklarını ayakkabılarından çıkarıp topuklarıyla arkalarını çiğnediğini fark edince bunun hakkında ne hissedeceğini kestiremedi. 

Yixing, gencin bu role neden seçildiğini anlayabiliyordu ama yakından görünce daha iyi bir seçim yapılamayacağına da ikna olmuştu. Jongin'in bale geçmişi olduğu için değil –önceki gece hayran buluşmalarında dans ettiği birkaç videoyu izlemişti- görünüşü Victoria gibi aynı anda hem sert hem de yumuşak bir imaj yaratabildiği için. Yüzü bu gün için yaratılmıştı sanki.

"Film ekibi aşağıdaki kafeteryada oturuyor, siz neden onlara katılmadınız?" diye böldü sessizliği Jongin.

"Haberim yoktu. Sen neden onlarla değilsin?"

"Hmmm" dedi Jongin dudaklarını büzerek. "Yapım ekipleriyle içli dışlı olacak kadar uzun bir oyunculuk geçmişim yok. Üstelik genç biri onlara yakın davrandığında ona afacan bir çocuk gibi muamele ettiklerini fark ettim. Başımın patpatlanmasına hazır değilim."

Kesik bir gülüş attı Yixing. 'Gururlu biri. Kariyerinin yavaş ilerlemesine şaşmamalı,' diye geçirdi içinden. Jongin o anda Yixing'in aklından bunların geçtiğini oldukça iyi biliyordu ama buna gücenmemişti çünkü ikisinin de kariyerlerinde aynı patikayı izlediğini düşünüyordu. Sadece Yixing bunu sesli dile getiremeyecek kadar kibardı işte. Aralarında, uzun zamandır aynı hastalıkla mücadele eden kişilere özgü bir yakınlık doğduğunu hissediyordu. Aynı hastane odasında, yan yana kurulmuş iki yatakta yaşıyorlardı sanki.

Yixing aralarına sinsi bir sessizliğin sızacağını hissedince çoktan soğumuş olan kahvesini masanın üzerine bırakıp "Aslında senin rolünün bir idole verileceğini sanıyordum," dedi öylesine konuşarak.

Jongin, bir süredir kapşonlusunun iplerine attığı düğümleri çözmeye uğraşmaktan vazgeçip Yixing'e döndü aydınlanmış bir çehreyle.

"Ben de öyle sanıyordum çünkü seçmelerde bir iki tanesiyle karşılaştım. Gerçek olamayacak kadar alımlı görünüyorlardı ve doğrusu iyi de dans ediyorlardı. Onlara karşı şansım olmadığına emindim neredeyse."

"Rolü onların elinden nasıl kopardığını düşünüyorsun?"

"Bunu tahmin etmeme gerek kalmadı neyse ki. Cast yönetmeni ve yönetmen yüzümün filmin geçtiği döneme çok uygun olduğunu düşünüyorlarmış ve dansım da biraz pratik ile insanlara göstermeye değer olacakmış."

"Doğru söze ne hacet?" diye sesli bir şekilde katıldı onlara Yixing. "Sizi görür görmez ben de onlarla aynı şeyi düşünmüştüm."

Jongin utanmıştı.

"Filmi izledim fakat karakterim Victoria'da öne çıkmaya değer ne olduğunu anladığımı söyleyemem. Bana kalırsa müthiş koreografi, kostüm ve setleri olmasa geriye sunabileceği fazla bir hikayesi olmayan bir film bu. Bunların kıymetsiz olduğunu söylemiyorum fakat mesele bir sinema filmi olduğunda her zaman daha fazlasının olmasını umuyoruz."

"Bir açıdan doğru sayılır; anlaşılması güç bir film denemez ama onu ilginç yapan şey Ateşin Kalbi ile paralel ilerleyen hikayesi. Yine de gerçek hayattan esinlenen bir hikayenin bundan ileri gitmesi zor görünüyor."

"Belki aşırı bir yorum olacak ama yönetmenin Victoria'yı erkek yapmasının sebebinin bu olduğuna dair sezgilerim var. İki adamın belirsizlikler ile ilerleyen ilişkisi hikayeyi olduğundan daha ilginç yapıyor. Bir kadın ve erkeğin alışıldık ilişkisinden daha ilginç en azından. Yine de bu bir gişe filmi ve korkarım yönetmen de ilk filmde olduğu gibi görselliği öne çıkarmayı tercih edecek."

"Buna mecbur kalacak."

Yixing, Jongin'in tıpkı umduğu gibi karakterini anlamaya başladığını ve kendindeki gücü keşfettiğini görebiliyordu. Belki de onunla senaryo ve karakterler hakkında daha ayrıntılı bir konuşma yapabilir ve hayata geçirecekleri şey konusunda uzlaşıya varabilirler diye düşünüyordu. O anın bunu konuşmak için doğru zaman olup olmadığından kuşku duyduğu sırada kapı açıldı ve henüz bitirdikleri kahvelerin boğazlarına yerleşen ılıklığının verdiği memnuniyet yüzlerinden okunan yapımcı ve oyuncu ekibi girdi içeriye. Yixing, söyleyeceklerini daha sonraona açmak üzere şimdilik kendine saklayarak boğazını temizledi ve kollarını bağlayarak arkasına yaslandı.

Bir saat boyunca senaryo okuması yapıldı ve aynı sırada basına dağıtılacak fotoğraf çekimleri yapıldı. Filmin orta yaşlarında, şimdiye dek yalnızca orta karar kadın-erkek ilişkileri ya da yalnız erkeklerin bunalımları ile ilgili sıkıcı minimal filmler yapmış olan yönetmeni Kim Jongdae'nin, kendine göre ilk kez sansasyonel bir film çekecek olmasına dair endişelerini saklamaya uğraşsa da okuma sırasında tedirgin bir hiperaktiflikle etrafta dolanıp durması Yixing'i huzursuz etmişti.

Adam, okumanın sonlarına doğru taşkın bir ilgi ile iki başrolünü yanına çağırmış ve yine taşkın bir sevinç gösterisi ile ikisinin ellerini sıkıp, ortalarına geçerek fotoğraflar için poz vermişti. 

Bu yakınlık gösterisi Yixing'in midesini bulandırmıştı. Sırf sinemacı ve tiyatrocuların belki de farkında olmadan gerçek yaşamlarına taşıdıkları bu tiyatrallikten hoşlanmadığı için hiçbir cemiyet, örgüt, derneğe dahil olmaz, ona göre garip ve birbirini taklit eden bu yaratıkların kendini tekrar eden çiğ sohbetlerinin zehirlediği toplaşılardan uzak dururdu. O yüzden de fazla dostu yoktu zaten.

Yüzü belirgin bir biçimde asılmış olacaktı ki aralarındaki ufak tefek yönetmenin diğer yanından eğilip rol arkadaşına kısa bir bakış bakan Jongin onun bu haline gülümsemeden edemedi. Yönetmen onu ne huzursuz ediyordu ne de memnun. Alışık sayılmazdı buna ama işlerin bu şekilde ilerlediğine dair bir bilgi mevcuttu belleğinde. O yüzden garip bulmuyor ve kolayca ayak uyduruyordu.

...

Çekimlerin ikinci haftasına geldiklerinde Kore'de geçen sahnelerin son kısımlarına gelmek üzereydiler. Jongin daha evvel dönem filminde oynamadığı için otuzlu yılların bu gösterişli kıyafetlerine alışık değildi. Bazı günler kostüm odasında aynanın karşısına geçip güzelce taranmış saçlarına, kalçalarına dek uzanan dar ceketine, pantolon askıları olan yüksek bel, bol kumaş pantolonlarına görünüşüne doyana dek bakıyordu.

Kendi sahnelerinin çekimlerini beklerken setin uzak bir köşesinde duvara yaslanmış sigara içerken Yixing'den de övgüleri toplamıştı ve o zaman bunun boş bir kibirden ibaret olmadığına karar vermişti.

Yixing, birkaç adım ötede durup kollarını önünde bağlamış ve düşünüyormuş gibi kaşlarını çatıp "Gençliğinin büyük çoğunluğunu ne idüğü belirsiz balolarda ve köpek yarışlarında harcayan bir mirasyediye benziyorsunuz Jongin," dedi onunla alay ederek.

Jongin sigarasını dudağının sağ yanına sıkıştırıp ceketinin iki yanını açtı ve pantolon askılarını, pantolonunun kusursuz ütüsünü göstererek "Bunlara ek olarak sizce de bir düzine kız arkadaşı olan ve hepsini de ayrıca çok seven genç bir şaire benzemiyor muyum Yixing?" diye sordu rol arkadaşının hikayesini devam ettirerek.

Yixing buna içten bir şekilde güldü çünkü hikayenin gidişatı hoşuna gitmişti ve üzerinde bu kıyafetlerle bunu kolayca da canlandırabiliyordu hayalinde. Jongin'in yanına geçip ona değil ama Lermontov'a ait olan işlemeli gümüş sigara kutusundan bir sigara çıkarıp dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdi ama Lermontov'un çakmağı yoktu ceplerinde.

Jongin, Victoria'nın cebinden yine gümüş bir zippo çıkarıp yaktı Yixing'in sigarasını.

"Sevgililerini dizlerine oturtup, hınzırca eteklerinin altına sızmaya çalışan bir hovardayı mı ima ediyorsunuz?"

"Kendimi bunu yaparken hayal edebiliyorum doğrusu. Peki sizin bu kılığınız nedir? Hangi sahneyi çekiyordunuz?"

"Craster'ın odama gelip eserini çaldırdığı konusunda şikayet ettiği kısım. O esnada üzerimde ropdöşambır var ve oldukça pahalı bir şarap içiyorum," diye açıkladı Yixing Lermontov'un içki kadehini tutuşunu taklit ederek. Üzerinde ekose bir kumaş pantolon ve gerdanı açık, göğsünde büzgüler olan, kırık beyaz renkte, oldukça hoş salaş bir gömlek vardı.

"Siz de bu kılıkla yaşamı boyunca hiçbir zaman halkın arasında bulunmamış, dünyanın hiçbir kötülüğü ile aynı odada bulunmamış, bir gün olsun güneşin altında şemsiyesiz yürümemiş yaşlı bir prense benziyorsunuz," diye gülerek onun için de bir hikaye uydurdu Jongin. "Bunun gerçekliğini kanıtlayacak kadar da solgunsunuz üstelik," dedi sigarayı tutan iki parmağıyla gömleğinin yakasından belli belirsiz görünen bembeyaz göğsünü işaret ederek.

Yixing istemsiz olarak gözünün ucuyla aşağı, kendi göğsüne baktı.

"Beyaz tenime ettiğiniz övgü için böbürlensem mi, yoksa bana yaşlı prens dediğiniz için kırılsam mı emin olamadım," diye yanıtladı bu övgüyle alay ederek. "Ama bu kılığın içinde kendimi kesinlikle bir prens gibi hissediyorum, bunda haklısınız işte," dedi.

Jongin'in bu ayrıntılı tasvirinin onu heyecanlandırdığını gizlemeye çabalıyordu.

"Sizin yanınızda ben taşralı bir kumarbaz gibi görünüyorum. Talihsiz bir karşılaşma neticesinde yaşlı prensin hayatını mahvedecek bir paragöz..."

"Bu da izlemeye değer bir hikaye gibi geliyor kulağa. Görüyorum ki bu film size ilham veriyor Jongin. Bu kadar kısa sürede bu denli güçlü bir izlenim edinmenizden, gözlem gücünüzden etkilendim."

"Olabilir," diye katıldı Jongin başını belli belirsiz sallayarak."Fakat bu güç hikayenin kendisinden geliyor. Daha evvel bu denli zarif bir hikayenin içinde bulunmadığım için, toyluğumdan ileri gelen bir heyecan olabilir bu. Yine de Victoria'nın etkisinde kaldığımı inkar edemem. Kesinlikle karşı konulamaz bir gücü var. Lermontov'u anlıyor ve hak veriyor gibiyim."

"Lermontov, Victoria'yı sizin sevdiğiniz kadar sevmemiştir belki," diye gülerek katıldı genç adamın heyecanına Yixing.

Bu ilk uzun ve samimi sohbetleri çekimlere tekrar start verilince bıçak gibi kesilmişti. Jongin, yaşlı prens elleri ceplerinde uzaklaşırken batmak üzere olan güneşin son ışıkları vurduğu için beyaz gömleğinin altından görünen üst gövdesinin gölgeli çizgilerini fark ettiğine ve bunu memnuniyetle izlediğine şaştı bir anlığına. Bu manzarada içini huzurla dolduran bir incelik vardı ve bu tür bir huzuru daha evvel tatmadığını fark edip, neden bunu böyle bir anda yaşadığını ve tekrar ne zaman yaşayabileceğini merak etti Jongin.

Akşam olup da yönetmen herkesin isteksiz göründüğü bir ekip yemeğinin sinyallerini verirken Yixing'in yüzü yine belirgin bir biçimde asılmıştı. Bu yemeği başından savıp erkenden yanlarından ayrılacağını biliyordu Jongin. Bunun hakkında hiç konuşmasalar da Yixing'in sektörde fazla arkadaşı olmadığını biliyordu ve bunun sebebini de oldukça iyi anlıyordu şimdi.

Kim Jongdae, etrafta dolanıp yüzünde yine aşırılıkla dolu lüzumsuz bir sevinçle oyuncularla gürültülü sohbetler ediyor, bir öğretmen edasıyla omuzlarını kavrayıp sırtlarını patpatlıyordu. Jongin, yönetmenden hoşlansa da bir anda bütün tadını kaçırma gücü olan tek davranış biçimi olan çocuk yerine konma fikrine tahammül edip edemeyeceğinden emin değildi. Yönetmen ona doğru gelirken ellerini montunun cebine koyup huzursuz bir biçimde ayağının ucuyla toprağı eşelemeye başladı.

Jongdae, gülen gözlerle ama gülümsemesi silinmiş gergin dudaklarıyla karşısına dikildiğinde Jongin'in beklediği şey olmadı. Yönetmen diğerlerine yaptığının aksine mesafesini koruyarak "Biliyorum bu toplantıları sevmiyorsunuz ama ikinizin de bu akşam bizimle birlikte olmasını istiyorum. Herkesin duymasını istediğim güzel bir haber var ve herkesten çok da sizi ilgilendiriyor bu," diye açıkladı.

Jongin, onunla çoğul eki ile konuşulmasına şaşıp arkasını döndü ve hemen bir adım ötesindeki Yixing'i ve yüzüne yayılan gülümseme sebebiyle meydana gelen gamzelerini gördü. Nefret ettiği o toplantılardan biri oluyordu ama o kaçmamıştı, üstüne bir de gülümsüyordu.

"Gitmemişsiniz Yixing," dedi rahatlamış bir ifadeyle.

"Önemli olduğunu söylüyor. Ne anlatacağınızı duymak isterim Jongdae," dedi Yixing yine hiç ona yaraşmayan aydınlık bir ifadeyle.

"Buna sevindim," dedi yönetmen ve eliyle ileriyi işaret edip "Gidelim öyleyse," dedi rahatlamış bir ses tonuyla.

Bu gece kendi gibi davranan tek kişi ben olmalıyım diye geçirdi içinden Jongin.

Ekip yemeği geniş bir Japon restoranındaydı. Kimonoları içindeki garsonlar, toprak altında ilerleyen köstebekler gibi küçük adımlarla sofralara yemek ve içki taşırken herkes taşkın bir sevinçle sohbet edip gülüşüyor, pahalı yemeklerin tadını çıkarıyordu. Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae ve Craster'ı canlandıran genç idol oyuncu Doyeon aynı masada oturuyor yakında Japonya'ya taşınacak olan çekimler hakkında sohbet ediyorlardı.

"Daha evvel birçok kez Japonya'da bulundum konser için ama ilk kez bir film için gideceğim," diyordu genç kız. "Böyle olunca kendimi daha önemli bir şeyin parçası hissetmeden edemiyorum," diye devam etti kıkırdayarak.

Jongdae kızın bu sevincini çok temiz ve masum bulmuştu. Gözleri şefkatle parlamıştı bu sözlere. "Öyle Doyeon, gerçekten de önemli bir şeyin parçası olabilirsiniz," dedi kıza hak vererek.

Jongin, pirinç şarabını içerken gözünün altından Yixing'e bir bakış attı ve göz göze geldiler. Onun kaçtığı şeyin bu teatrallik ve abartı olduğunu anladığını ima ediyordu bu bakışlarla ve Yixing ne demek istediğini anladığını belli etmek ister gibi gülümseyerek hafifçe göz kırptı ona. Tek kelime etmeden eğleniyorlardı bu vaziyetle.

"Bunu size daha iyi açıklayabilirim," dedi Jongdae ve ayağa kalkıp "Size bir haberimin olduğunu söylemiştim. Kaçınız için anlam ifade edecek bilmiyorum fakat benim için oldukça önemli. Bugün filmin senaryosu değişiyor nihayet. İlk planlarımda olduğu gibi tamamen romantik bir film çekebileceğiz," dedi ve kendi cümlesini kesip iki başrolüne döndü ellerini önünde birleştirmiş bir halde. "İkiniz artık iş bağıyla birbirine bağlı iki işkoliği değil, yaptıkları sanat vesilesiyle birbirine aşık olan iki adamı canlandıracaksınız."

Jongin ve Yixing bu beklenmedik haberin şaşkınlığı ile birbirlerine baktılar. İşte yine yan yana yataklarda yatan iki hasta gibi hissediyorlardı. Bu onlar için ne anlam taşımalı emin değillerdi.

"Bu iyi haber sanırım," dedi Yixing. Bu onun için gerçekten de iyi haberdi çünkü artık seyirciye gizli bir mesaj taşımak zorunda kalmayacaktı.

"Bu gerçekten de iyi haber," dedi Jongdae yerine otururken. Ekip ise buna ne tepki vermeli karar verememişti; bazıları sönük bir alkışla tepki verirken bazıları da kafa sallamakla yetindi.

"Fakat bu ani değişikliğin sebebi nedir? Neden en başında bu şekilde çekilmedi film?" diye sordu Jongin kuşkuyla.

"Kesin bir şey söylemek zor ama tahminimce Handmaiden'ın büyük gişe ve yabancı festival başarısı yapımcıların fikir değiştirmesine sebep oldu. Böyle bir film için doğru zamanın şimdi olduğuna karar vermiş gibiler. Tarihte iz bırakmayı önemsiyorlar."

"Eğer sebep bu ise sizce de fazla cesur bir karar değil mi Jongdae?" dedi Yixing. "Bunun tamamiyle doğru bir yargı olduğunu söylemiyorum fakat sektörün ve izleyicinin iki kadının romantik ve seksüel ilişkisine iki erkeğinkinden daha yumuşak yaklaştığına dair bir izlenimim var. Yani aynı tepkiyi bu filme göstereceklerinden nasıl emin olabilirler ve bunun üzerine risk alabilirler?"

"Haklısınız Yixing, bu endişeyi ben de paylaşıyorum ama genel olarak dünyada da bir yumuşama var bu konuda. Yakında geniş bütçeli, gişeyi hedefleyen birkaç kuir filmi daha yayınlanacak. Yani artık sadece belli bir kitleyi hedefleyen, kural koyucu toplumun gözünden uzak, adeta bir günahı saklar gibi icra edilen bağımsız filmlerden öteye geçip bu konuda belli bir duyarlılığa sahip gençlere direkt olarak hitap etme cesareti yakaladı yapımcılar ve yönetmenler.  Eğer bir şans verilirse temsilde azınlık olanların da para kazandırabileceğini kanıtlamaya uğraşıyor stüdyolar. En azından bu uğraşıya destek olmaya karar verdiler. Önümüzdeki günlerde çok şey değişecek sinemada ve bu beni şimdiden bir çocuk gibi heyecanlandırıyor. Siz de katılmıyor musunuz bana?" 

Bu çocuksu heyecanın çabucak bulaştığı genç oyuncu Doyeon tıpkı bir havari gibi ağzı açık dinliyordu yönetmeni. Adamın boynuna atlayıp sevincini paylaşmak geliyordu içinden ama kendini zorlukla zapt edip sadece kafasını sallamakla yetiniyordu.

Jongin ve Yixing ise bu konuda şüpheci olmaya karar vermişti şimdilik. Onlar için değişen bir şey olmayacaktı, film başarısız olsa bile cesaretleri takdir edilecekti belki ileride ama bu muhtemel başarısızlık daha sonra çekilme ihtimali olan quir filmler için büyük bir geriye adım olabilirdi.

Öte yandan ikisi de iki aşığı canlandıracağını unutmuş gibi davranıyor, sadece sinema sektörü için endişelerini paylaşıyorlardı sesli olarak. Jongin sigara molası için dışarı çıktığında Yixing yönetmenle bunun hakkında tartışmaya devam ediyordu, rol arkadaşının masada olmadığını fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

"Siz yine de temkinli yaklaşın buna ve beklentilerinizi yüksek tutmayın Jongdae. Daha sonra hayal kırıklığına uğradığınızı, cesaretinizin kırıldığını görmek beni üzer," dedi Yixing samimiyetle.

"Hahaha. Bu konuda düşündüğünüz kadar zayıf değilim Yixing. Büyük beklentilerle tasarlamamıştım bu filmi ama küçük ya da büyük bütçe fark etmez,  her şekilde çekecektim, en başından beri kararlıyım bunu yapmaya. Bunu yapmak vazifemmiş gibi hissediyorum. Kulağa dramatik gelecek belki ve sizin de bundan nefret ettiğinizi biliyorum fakat ilk film çekmeye başladığım günden beri bu tür bir film çekeceğim güne doğru ilerliyormuşum, ona yol yapıyormuşum gibi geliyordu bana. Şimdi nihayet o günler ve geldi koşullar da tamamen doğru bir şekilde sıralanmış durumda. Adeta bir mucize! Tanrı'ya inansaydım eğer şu an bir mum yakabilirdim hahaha"

Yixing, gülmesine mani olamadı bu cümlelerden sonra. Bu naif adamın nasıl olup da hayatta kalabildiğine şaşıyor ama bir yandan da onca zaman tutkusunu muhafaza edebilmiş olmasına, her şeye rağmen kırılmayan cesaretine hayranlık duyuyordu.

İçerideki insan ve çatal bıçak uğultusuna ara vermek için kapı önüne çıkıp hala sigara içen Jongin ile karşılaştığında bir süredir masada olmadığını fark etmemiş olduğunu anımsadı.

"Ne zamandır buradasınız?"

"İkinci sigaraya geçecek kadar bir süre," dedi Jongin soğuktan kurumuş dudaklarını gerecek kadar geniş gülümseyerek. Burnu kızarmış, uykusuzluğun çöktüğü tatlı bakışlı gözleri sevimli bir biçimde şişmiş gibi gelmişti Yixing'e.

"Yorgun görünüyorsunuz. Ayrılmak ister misiniz?"

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. "Yorgunum ama yönetmeni izlemek de eğlenceli. Umarım haksız çıkmaz."

"Böyle bir adam hiçbir koşulda kaybetmiş hissetmez. Şimdi edindim bu fikri. Bir başarısızlık olacaksa eğer para kaybeden sponsorların başarısızlığı olur bu ancak. Ve onlar için üzgün hissedeceğimi sanmıyorum."

Yine güldü Jongin. Yixing'in her söylediğine çocuk gibi gülerek katıldığını fark etti.

"Fakat Jongin, siz çaylak bir oyuncusunuz. Halk henüz tanımıyor sizi ve sadece yakışıklı bir genç oyuncu olduğunuzu biliyor. Bu film sizi onlara tanıtacak ve bu filmle oluşturduğunuz imaja bir gerçek gibi tutunacaklar. Sizi korkutmuyor mu bu ihtimal?"

"Benim eşcinsel olup olmama ihtimalimi merak edeceklerini mi kast ediyorsunuz? Bundan korkmuyorum aslında çünkü şirketimin bu konuda bir planı var. Film gösterimleri sona erdikten sonra imajımı yenileyecek bir ilişkiyi duyuracaklar halka. Henüz kim olduğunu bilmediğim yükselen bir oyuncu sanırım."

"Hmmm"

Yixing bu açıklamayı beklemiyordu. Şu ana dek filmin atmosferi vesilesiyle içine düştükleri zarafet bu kaba numara ile ansızın bölünmüş, uyurgezerlik ederken uyandırılmış gibi hissediyordu.

"Makul sanırım."

Jongin sigarasını yere atıp ayağının ucuyla ezdikten sonra ellerini ceketinin ceplerine sokup kendini sıkıca sardı üşümüş elleriyle.

"Bu benim çok umurumda değil aslında. Halkın hakkımda ne düşündüğü yani... Şirketin bu aşağılık yöntemlerine olan kayıtsızlığım ve teslimiyetçiliğimi alçakça mı buluyorsunuz? Olabilir. Ama hem yönetmene hem de şirketime kendilerini korumak ve istediklerini yapmak için alan bırakıyorum. Taviz veren birkaç kişi olmasa ortaya eşsiz, unutulmayacak işler çıkarmak imkan dışı olurdu. Hem iyi yanından bakın; benim gibi tanınmamış bir oyuncunun eşcinsel olduğuna ikna olmak filmi seyirci için daha gerçek yapacaktır. Beni hayallerinde diledikleri yere yerleştirebilirler ve hiçbirinde de eğreti durmam. Onlar için el değmemiş bir hamur gibiyim. Oysa benim yerime herkes tarafından sevilen ve bilinen birini seçmiş olsalardı, seyirci bildiğinin aksine bir imajı hayal etmekte zorluk çekecek hatta gördüklerinin şok edici etkisiyle filmi inkara girişecekti. Bu da benim yönetmene hediyem."

"Bu oldukça iyimser bir bakış açısı ama size hak veriyorum Jongin. Çok genç olmanıza rağmen oldukça kararlı ve keskin fikirleriniz var."

"Fakat bu sizin için de pekala bir tehdit olabilir. Siz neden hemen şimdi bırakıp gitmiyorsunuz?"

"Sizin aksinize halk beni tanıyor ve bir oyuncu olduğumu kesin olarak kabul etmiş durumda. Beni neredeyse her biçimde gördüler. Bir kral, bir baba, bir aşık, katil ya da sefil biri, hepsini gördüler. Beni izlediklerinde yapacakları tek şey beğenip beğenmediklerine karar vermek. Dediğiniz gibi, şüphe duydukları bir role büründüğümü gördüklerinde sadece kötü biri olduğumu inkar etmekle yetineceklerdir çünkü onlar için sadece Zhang Yixing'im artık. Ah, böyle söyleyince tekrar ilk filmini çeken bir çaylak olmayı özlediğimi fark ettim. Doğrusu bir oyuncu olarak yarattığı karakterden ziyade kendisi olarak görülme fikri bana bir miktar acı veriyor."

"Bu o kadar kötü mü?"

"Kötü," demekle yetindi Yixing. Konuşmanın bu yöne gitmesini beklemiyordu. Jongin'e bir anda bu kadar çok şey anlatabilmesine şaşmıştı fakat onunla konuşurken kendisinin bile daha evvel fark etmediği düşüncelerin bir anda yüzeye çıkmasına daha çok şaşırmıştı. Gerçekten de yüreğini sızlatmıştı bu farkındalık. Acaba doğru zamanda bırakmayarak kendine ve gerçeklerden uzaklaşıp bir kurgunun tadını çıkarmayı bekleyen seyirciye gerçek dünyayı anımsatarak haksızlık mı etmişti? Ya da gerçekten de bırakmak için doğru zaman diye bir şey var mıydı? Varsa da o bunu nasıl bilecekti?

O gece evine bu huzursuz edici düşüncelerle döndü; her söylediği, her yaptığı onu keyiflendiren Jongin'in onu sakinleştirmek için söylediği teskin edici sözleri bile anımsamıyordu.

...

Japonya'daki çekimler başladığında kışın ilk günleriydi. Jongin ünlü yönetmenin gişe filminde başrol olmasının meyvesi olarak yeni bir reklam anlaşması yapmıştı ve bu sayede oyunculuk kariyeri, hatta bütün hayatı boyunca ilk kez kayda değer bir miktarda para kazanmıştı. İlk iş babasına güzel bir takım elbise diktirmişti. Arta kalan parayla da daha iyi bir daireye taşınmıştı. Paranın bu kadar iyi hissettirebileceğini ilk kez fark ediyordu çünkü daha evvel çokluğunu bilmediği bir şeyin yokluğuna üzülmenin ne demek olduğunu pek bilmiyor ve umursamıyordu.

"Korkarım ben bu işi yalnızca para için yapan onursuz birine dönüşeceğim," demişti Yixing'e kendi kendisiyle eğlenerek. Aslında Yixing'den teselli edici, onu onaylayan bir şeyler duymak arzusuyla söylemişti bunu.

"Bunda kötü bir yan yok," demişti Yixing yarı ciddi olma ihtimalini de hesaba katarak. "Bu da bir iş en nihayetinde. Ama kendini sevebilmeye devam etmek için işini de sevmelisin. Bu da iyi bir yaşam için bir gereklilik."

"Ben de kariyerimde sizin gibi kendimden çok başkaları için endişeleneceğim günlere gelmek istiyorum ama bu paragözlülük ile öyle bir gün gelmeyecek sanırım."

"Orada dur bakalım evlat. Ben de herkesten çok kendim için endişeleniyorum. Bu endişedeki kibir o denli görünmez mi?"

Jongin ne demek istediğini umursamaz gibi omuz silkmişti. "Bu endişeler başkalarının çıkarlarını da gözetiyor neticede. Saf kibir değil, öyle olsa bile yıkıcı bir kibir değil. Bu tür zararsız günahlar yalnızca asil ruhlara has sanıyorum. Cehennemde kibre ayrılmış özel bir daire olmasını her zaman saçma bulmuşumdur zaten."

"Şimdi de Tanrı'nın isteğini mi sorguluyorsun genç adam?" Yixing bu konuşmanın gittikçe gülünçleşip bütün kaygılarını da kendiyle birlikte anlamsızlaştırdığını hissediyordu.

Jongin kahvaltı masasının öteki ucundan gülümseyerek cevap verdi bu soruya. "Cehenneme inanmıyorum."  Tanrı filan umurunda değildi.

Bu Japonya'daki üçüncü günleriydi. Jongin, Yixing ile aynı katta fakat koridorun diğer ucundaki odada kalıyordu. Sabahları kahvaltıyı birlikte yapıyorlardı çünkü Yixing yalnız yemeyi seven bir adamdı ve Jongin de açık büfeden yemek yemek ona kendini Avrupalı yaşlı bir tatilci gibi hissettirdiği için otelin restoranına inmeyi istemiyordu. Ona kalsa akşam yemeklerini de Yixing ile yemek ve o esnada bazen hiçbir anlamı olmayan sohbetler etmek isterdi ama yetişkinlere yaranmaya uğraşan bir çocuk gibi görünmek istemediği için bunu sormaya çekinmişti. Hatta şimdi bile farkında olmadan kendinden üstün saydığı birine yaltaklanıp yaltaklanmadığını, Yixing'in onun bu yakınlığını bu şekilde yorumlayıp yorumlamadığını merak ediyordu. Saygı duyduğu biri tarafından saygı görmemek düşüncesi onu dehşete düşürmüştü. Daha evvel kimseyi gözünde bu kadar büyütmediği için bu tür şeyler hissedebileceğini de bilmiyordu; kimsenin arkadaşlığına bu denli önem vermemişti daha evvel. Oldum olası kendi kendisiyle vakit geçiren bir gençti o. Ama Yixing sıradan biri değildi işte. Onun nostaljisi, Hans Christian Andersen'iydi. Sıradan bir insana davrandığı gibi davranamaz, aynı şeyleri hissedemezdi.

Zihninde filizlenen bu zehirli düşüncelerin sarmaşıkları ile mücadele ettiği bir sabah, Yixing ona akşam yemeğini onunla birlikte yemek isteyip istemeyeceğini sormuş ve henüz yeşeren bütün o zehirli sarmaşıklar bir anda kuruyup ait oldukları yere, ayaklarının dibine dökülmüştü.

"Bu akşam burada tatilde olan birkaç oyuncu arkadaşım ile buluşacağım. Bana katılmak ister misin? Onlarla tanışmanı istiyorum," demişti Yixing ona.

İstemez miydi hiç? Ama şimdi gerçekten de kendini oyuna kabul edilmiş bir çocuk gibi hissediyordu. Bu hisle ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Tadını mı çıkarsaydı yoksa kendine acıyarak eziyet mi etseydi?

Her şekilde teklifi büyük bir memnuniyetle kabul etmiş ve Yixing'in o çok gizemli arkadaş grubuna dahil olmuştu. Başkaları için gizemli olan bu grubun birçok ünlüden meydana geldiğini görünce şaşkınlığını güçlükle gizleyebildi Jongin.

Kore'nin en sevilen orta yaşlı oyuncularından Kim Minseok, bir başka yükselen yıldız Do Kyungsoo, bütün kıtanın hayran olduğu LuHan ve kariyerinin zirvesindeki Wu Yifan. Neredeyse rüya takımı denebilirdi buna.

Jongin aralarından hiçbirine hayran değildi ve hiçbirini de takip etmiyordu ama ülkenin geri kalanı gibi o da kim olduklarını gayet iyi biliyordu. Beklediğinin aksine hepsi sıcak karşılamıştı onu. Yalnız Do Kyungsoo'dan emin olamamıştı çünkü bu onunla aynı yaşlardaki genç adamın gözlerinde iyi olan şeylere dair çok az şey vardı, onları da Jongin göremiyor olacaktı ki onunla tekrar göz göze gelmekten çekinmişti. Fakat gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde gülerken oldukça tatlı bir şekle bürünen dudaklarını ve mahcuplaşıp mütevazıleşen duruşunu gördükçe hepsinin kendi kuruntusu olduğuna karar verdi. Bu masada kötü olan tek bir kişi bile yoktu.

Yifan büyük elleriyle arkadaşının omzuna vurup "Rol arkadaşının bu kadar yakışıklı olduğunu söylememiştin. Teklifi neden kabul ettiğin anlaşıldı," demişti Jongin'le tanışmasının hemen ertesinde.

Yixing, büyücek adamın elini omzundan atıp "Bana da sürpriz oldu ama bundan çok memnunum elbette," diye yanıtladı arkadaşının esprisine ayak uydurarak. "Victoria için Kore'de ondan daha iyi başka biri bulunamaz büyük olasılıkla. Keşke nasıl dans ettiğini görebilseniz... Neyden mahrum kaldığınızı anlatacak doğru kelimelere sahip değilim."

Bunları doğrudan Jongin'e bakarak söylemişti. Gözlerindeki sevecenlik dışarı kadar taşmış, masadaki herkesin yüreğine ulaşmıştı.

"Bizim ihtiyara bakın hele, kalbi tekrar atmaya başlamış," deyip onunla eğlenmeye devam etmişlerdi çünkü daha evvel bir başka oyuncudan övgüyle bahsettiğini duymamışlardı hiç.

Jongin, bütün bu iltifat ve alaylara dudağında ukala bir gülümsemeyle sessiz kalarak yanıt veriyordu. Zaten söyleyecek pek bir şeyi yoktu. Bu gece yalnızca dinlemesi gerekiyor gibi geliyordu ona.

"Bu söylediğimde çok samimiydim. Vücudunun eğitimli olduğu öyle açık ki, bu dehanın sıradan filmlerin ardına gizlenmesi yazık olur. Müzikallerde oynamayı değerlendirmelisiniz Jongin. Bunu düşünürseniz sizi desteklemeye hazırım. Siz dans etmelisiniz."

"Öyle mi dersiniz? Biliyor musunuz Yixing, ben oyuncu olmaya sizin sayenizde karar vermiştim. Belki şimdi de siz istiyorsunuz diye bir müzikal oyuncusuna dönüşürüm. İçinde siz olduğunuz sürece hayatımda her şey mümkünmüş gibi görünüyor."

Yixing bu beklenmedik itiraf ve iltifatlar ile gururu okşanmış gibi hissediyordu. "Bunları hayatımdaki önemli başarılarımdan sayarım. Başkalarının yaşamlarında bilincim dışında etkimin olduğunu bilmek bir yük ama aynı zamanda büyük bir onur benim için."

Minseok, kadehini bu ikiliye kaldırıp böldü sessizliği. "Sizce de bu kader değil mi? Belki de hayatıyla ne yapacağını bilmeyen bir gence haberin olmadan bir amaç kazandırdın ve o amaç şimdi ikinizi bir araya getirdi. Bu kesinlikle kader olmalı."

Bütün masa kadehlerini tokuşturup kadere içti.

"Ama bu delikanlı kadere inanmıyor. Cehennem kadar gülünç bir düşünce onun için," dedi Jongin'in dizine hafifçe vurup çakırkeyif olmuş halde gülerek.

"Kadere inanmıyorum belki ama tesadüflere inanırım. O da en az kader kadar güçlü bir düşünce, bugün burada olmamızı sağlayan gizemli, hatta kudretli bir güç. Tesadüfleri küçümsememelisiniz."

"O zaman oldukça iyi bir tesadüfler dizisi sizi bulmuş. Bunun için de cehenneme şükretmelisiniz Jongin," dedi LuHan. "Cehennemlik bir düşünce bu."

"Kibir mi?" diye atıldı Yixing keyifle ve Jongin'i ensesinden yakalayıp "Bu velet kibrin cehennemlik olamayacak kadar asil bir günah olduğunu söylüyor. Bu yaşta bu putperestlik hayret doğrusu!" dedi ve aynı heyecanla tekrar masaya hitap ederek "Bizim o yaşlarda ne yaptığımızı hatırlıyor musunuz?" dedi sırrını açıklamadan evvel bir kahkaha patlatarak. "Bütün kazancımızı kiliselere bağışlıyorduk."

Minseok ve Kyungsoo ellerini hayır anlamında sallayıp "Bizimle değil," dediler bu utancı başlarından savarak.

Yifan "Ben, Yixing ve LuHan sahnede değil kilisede tanıştık dürüst olmak gerekirse, meğerse aynı cemaatteymişiz," diye açıkladı Jongin'i soru işaretlerinden kurtararak. "Ben ve LuHan düzenli müdavimleriydik ama Yixing yalnızca bir günah işlediği zaman belirir ve günah çıkarıp biraz bağış yaptıktan sonra tekrar ortadan kaybolurdu. Ama bu bağışlar sayesinde epey güçlü bir imaj oluşturdu kendine. Halk ona bayılıyor."

"Ben bir keresinde ilahi söylediğini de görmüştüm. Ama işin tuhaf yanı ne biliyor musunuz Jongin?" diye cevap vermesini beklemediği bir soru sordu LuHan ve yine kendisi yanıtladı. "Bu alçak herif Hıristiyan bile değil, düpedüz Budist. İnanabiliyor musunuz? Kiliseye bağış yapmasının tek sebebi nereye harcayacağını bilemeyecek kadar çok parası olmasıymış ve karşılığını aldığını hissetmek için de arada sırada günah çıkarıyormuş."

Hafiften sarhoş olmaya başlayan grup bu hikayeye de abartılı bir biçimde gülüp tekrar kadeh tokuşturdu.

"Yine de hiçbir şeyi temiz bir imaj için yapmadığımı bilmelisiniz. İnsanlar sizi muhakkak sevmek niyetindeyse eğer bir sebep buluyor ya da yaratıyor zaten. Gamzelerimden ve yorgun bakışlı gözlerimden dolayı olacak herhalde, hiçbir zaman kötü biri olacağıma ihtimal vermek istemediler. Ben de iyi biri sayılırım doğrusu. Oldukça doğru bir hayat yaşadığımı inkar edemem. Beni büyüten kadınlara, yani anneme ve büyükanneme sevgilerle..."

Kyungsoo bu konuşmalara alışık olduğunu belli eder gibi gülümseyerek göz devirdi masanın diğer ucundan. "Hyung sarhoş olmaya başladığında işe kendini övmekle başlar Jongin. Bu bilgi ileride çok işinize yarayabilir."

"Bu rolü de toplumu kendine düşman etmek için mi kabul ettin? Sevilmekten bıktın mı?" diye sordu Minseok. "Çünkü birkaç düşman kazanacağını garanti edebilirim."

Jongin onun neyden bahsettiğini biliyordu çünkü ülkenin geri kalanı gibi o da Frozen Flower filmini izlemişti. Şu an karşısında kanlı canlı oturan adamın filmdeki erotik sahneleri geçit yapıyordu gözünün önünde ve nedense hayranlık duymadan edemiyordu şimdi.

"Siz edindiniz mi Minseok?"

"Elbette," dedi adam kadehini masaya vurarak ve öne doğru eğilip sır verir gibi sesini alçaltarak devam etti. "Sonuçta birinin o adamı oynaması gerekiyordu. Fakat asla çok ağır bir tepki gelmedi o filme. Sanırım herkes o zavallı kralın trajedisini yüreğinde hissetmişti. Kimilerine aşırı görünebilecek erotik sahneleri bile hoşgördüler. Bizim Kore'miz belki de o kadar da kötü bir yer değildir."

"İşler herkes için senin için olduğu kadar iyi gitmiyor fakat," diye araya girdi Yifan. "Neydi şu filmde oynayan adamın adı? Öyle iyi bir aktördü ki halk hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği için adamın gay olduğuna tamamen ikna olmuştu ve kimseyi aksine inandıramadığı için Kore'deki kariyeri doğru dürüst başlayamadan bitmişti. Şimdi Çin'de yaşayıp B sınıfı filmlerde oynuyor herhalde. Siz de bu akıbetten korkmuyor musunuz Jongin? Yixing'e bir şey olmaz ama sizi onlara tanıtacak olan bu karakter ile hafızalarında bir kimlik kazanacaksınız."

Jongin, bir süre durup düşündü. Benzer bir sohbeti Yixing ile de yapmıştı ve o zaman lakayt bir ifade ile korkmadığını, ona bir şey olmayacağını söylemişti. Şimdi bundan o kadar da emin değildi.

"Her şey mümkün ama bu hala korkutmuyor beni. Tıpkı bir aptal gibi davranıyorum değil mi? Fakat saygı duyduğum insanlara tamamen kör bir inançla güvenmek gibi bir -zayıflık denir mi bilmem, huyum var. Yönetmene ve Yixing'e güveniyorum. Onun da şimdiden bize minnettarlık duyduğunu ve bu minnettarlık dolayısıyla haksız bir mahcubiyet hissettiğini seziyorum. Ona bunun lüzumsuz olduğunu, korkacak bir şey olmadığını, onun da bana güvenebileceğini göstermek istiyorum." 

Jongin birden konuşmasını canlı bir gülümsemeyle bölüp kadehine uzandı. "Belki de benim kuruntumdur hepsi. Ama yine de henüz ivme kazanmamış bir kariyerin olası kötü kaderine şimdiden üzülmeye başlayacak değilim. Kendimi dinç ve enerjik hissediyorum. Sanki kimse karşımda duramazmış gibi geliyor. Sıradan bir orta sınıf ailesinin kaygılardan uzak büyüyen tek erkek çocuğu olduğum için olacak herhalde, gerçek bir tehlikenin neye benzediğini bilmeyen deneyimsiz ahmaklara has bir cesarete sahibim. "

"Bu düşünceyi sevdim," dedi Minseok ve bir kez de Jongin'in aptal cesaretine kadeh kaldırdılar. 

Yixing iyiden iyiye sarhoş olmuş, yalnızca kafasını sallayarak Jongin'in her kelimesine katılmakla yetiniyordu. Bunu fark eden Yifan uzun parmaklarının ucuyla arkadaşının yüzüne su püskürterek tekrar aralarına dönmesini sağladı.

"Topla kendini prens. Bak fotoğraflarını çekiyorlar," dedi restoranın öbür ucunda oturan birkaç kadını işaret ederek. "Yarından itibaren seni de bu grubun parçası olarak kabul edecekler Jongin. Umarım bizimle mutlu olmayı denersin çünkü artık arkadaş olmak mecburiyetindeyiz."

Gece bitip ayrıldıklarında yeni arkadaşları yalpalayarak yürüyen Yixing'i Jongin'e emanet etmiş, Kore'ye döndüklerinde tekrar buluşmak üzere sözleşmişlerdi. Şimdiye dek kayda değer bir projede yer almadığı için sektörden fazla ahbap edinememiş olan Jongin'i sevindirmişti bu cana yakın arkadaş grubunun teklifi. Sürekli denemekten vazgeçmesini tekrarlayıp duran okul arkadaşlarındansa sinema hakkında konuşabileceği bu tanıdık ama yabancı insanları tercih ederdi.

Otele vardıkları esnada saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti. Birkaç saat sonra iç mekan çekimleri vardı ve Jongin'in ilk dans sahneleri çekilecekti. Haftalarca koreografi üzerinde çalıştığı için bedeni tamamen hazırdı büyük gösteriye fakat daha evvel hiç sahneye çıkmamış toy bir dansçının dizginlenemez heyecan ve korkusu vardı yüreğinde. O yüzden boş bulunduğu her an dansını tekrar tekrar gözden geçiriyor, bazen gerçekte bazen de hayalinde durmaksızın pratik yapıyordu. Onu uzaktan izleyen biri tamamen aklını yitirmiş bir meczup olduğunu sanabilirdi çünkü kendini çok kaptırdığı anlarda farkında olmadan gözlerini yumup tutuk hareketlerle vaaz verir gibi ellerini kollarını oynatıyordu.

Odaya girince ilk iş ışıkları yakmaya girişmişti ki Yixing kollarından kurtulup karanlığın içinde nasıl ilerleyeceğini içgüdüsel olarak bilen bir yarasa gibi içki dolabına doğru atıldı sendeleyerek. Oda aydınlandığında Yixing çoktan bardağına bir yudumluk viski doldurmuştu bile. Fakat soğuk cam henüz dolgun alt dudağına dokunmuştu ki o tek yudumu içine çekemeden ellerinden alıverdi Jongin geceye veda hediyesini.

"Bu kadar yeter Yixing. Tadı güzel bile değil. Üstelik yarın sabah erken uyanacağız," dedi Jongin ve adamı omuzlarından tutup yatağına doğru yürümeye zorladı. "Sabah sizi şişmiş bir surat ile görmek istemiyorum. Benim kesinlikle doğru bir Victoria olabilmem için sizin de aynı kesinlikte bir Lermontov olmanız gerekiyor."

Yixing hasta biri gibi uzandırılmayı beklemeden yatağına oturdu ve birbirine dolanan elleriyle üzerindeki ceketi çıkarmaya uğraştı.

"Eh Lermontov da neredeyse ayyaşın biriydi. Günün her saati öyle sinir bozucu biri olmak kolay değildir. Belki de kendine katlanmak için içiyordur."

Jongin, ceketiyle boğuşan adamı sıkıntısından kurtarıp o sert kumaşı bir çırpıda çıkarıp yatağın yanındaki sandalyenin üzerine attı. 

"Bunu hatırladığınıza göre belki de o kadar sarhoş değilsinizdir," dedi Jongin gülerek ve eğilip Yixing'in ayakkabılarını çıkardı üşümüş ayaklarından. Yixing, gözlerinde bir kadınınkini andıran kibar ve anaç bakışlarıyla izliyordu önünde diz çökmüş olan gencin yalnızca tepesini gördüğü düz saçlarını.

"Her şeyi hatırlıyorum. Yakında Lermontov, Victoria'yı dünyanın en iyi balerininden fazlası olarak görmeye başlayacak. Buna hazır mısın Jongin?"

Oda hala loştu. Jongin bakışlarını Yixing'in ayaklarından yüzüne çevirdiğinde her zaman yaşlı prens diye çağırdığı adamın bembeyaz pürüzsüz teninde titreşen ve onu olduğundan da fazla hüzünlü gösteren sarı ışığın yansıdığı yüzünü gördü. Yixing'in yüzündeki anaç ifade yerini tereddütlük okunan kederli bir ifadeye bırakmıştı. Yine de bakışlarını kaçırmamış, doğrudan Jongin'in şişkin gözlerine ve karanlıkta parlayan esmer yüzüne bakmaya devam etmişti. Cevap bekliyordu.

Jongin kollarından birini dizinin üzerine koyarak daha rahat bir anlam kazandırdı vücuduna. "Bunda korkacak ne var? O kadar kişinin önünde beni öptüğünüzde bunun hiçbir anlamı olmayacağının bilincindeyim. O yüzden hiçbir şey hissetmeyeceğim Yixing, endişelenmeyi bırakın."

"Daha evvel hiçbir adamı öptün mü?"

"Hayır ama..." dedi Jongin saçlarını kurcalayarak. "Ama bu neden bir kadını öpmekten farklı olmalı anlamıyorum. "

Hakikaten de zihni bulanmış gibi görünüyordu. Yixing onun bu halini lüzumundan fazla sevimli bulmuş olacaktı ki onunla uğraşmaktan vazgeçip, sanki bağışlanma diliyormuş gibi önünde dizlerinin üzerinde duran gencin yanaklarını avuçlarının içine aldı gülümseyerek.

"Tertemiz biz ruhun var öyle değil mi küçüğüm?"

Jongin adamın ellerini çocuksu bir hareketle itip "Küçüğüm mü? Çok da genç sayılmam sizden," dedi güceniyormuş gibi yaparak. Sonra hemen ayaklandı ve Yixing'i omuzlarından tutarak uzanmaya zorladı.

"Hahaha Fakat bana yaşlı prens adını takan sendin. Hikayene ayak uyduruyordum sadece."

"Bu kadar hikaye yeter o halde. Artık uyuma zamanı," dedi Jongin bir çocuk gibi başından savdığı Yixing'in üzerini örterken. "Sizi uyandırmaya oldukça acı bir kahve ile geleceğim, o yüzden kalan saatlerinizin tadını çıkarın." Işığı kapatmadan evvel bir saniyeliğine durup Yixing'in yüzüne baktı. O an öyle masum ve çocuksu görünmüştü ki ona, eğilip geniş alnını öpmek gelmişti içinden. Ama yapmadı ve sessizce iyi geceler dileyip çıktı odadan.

Yixing kendini cam gibi görünmez hissederek uykuya daldı.

...

Sete girdiklerinde yönetmen onları neredeyse kapıda karşılamıştı. Adamın dizginlenemez bir heyecanla kıvrandığı her halinden açıkça okunabiliyordu. Jongin ve Yixing'i tiyatronun kapısında görür görmez genç besteciyi canlandıran oyuncusunun yanından ayrılıp onlara koşmuştu.

"Çok heyecanlıyım, siz de hissetmiyor musunuz?" demişti Jongin'e çoktandır sabırsızlıkla onu beklediğini neredeyse itiraf ederek. Yixing görmezden gelinmesine gülümsemekle yetindi. Bugünün yıldızının Jongin olması ile hiçbir sorunu yoktu.

"Oldukça iyi hazırlandım bu oyuna, endişe etmeyin. Hiçbir sorun çıkmayacak," dedi Jongin duyduğu güven onun ellerinden yönetmene geçsin diye ufak tefek adamın üşümüş ellerini samimiyetle sıkarak.

"Elbette size güveniyorum ama endişem isteğimin aşırı olup olmamasından yana. Gerçekten de yalnızca bir kez ara ile hiç durmadan dans edebilecek misiniz? Neredeyse yarım saatten fazla... Biliyorum kendinize güveniyorsunuz ama ne kadar da olsa bir oyuncusunuz."

Filmde sergileyecekleri bale gösterisi Hans Christian Andersen'in The Red Shoes adlı masalından uyarlamaydı. Masal, şeytani bir ayakkabıcının yaptığı büyülü bir ayakkabıyı giyen bir genç kızın hiç durmaksızın dans ederek sevdiği her şeyden ve herkesten uzaklaşması, yalnız kalması ve nihayet yorgunluktan ölmesi ile ilgiliydi. Jongin koreografiye çalışırken birkaç kez sakatlanmak tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya gelmişti çünkü bu denli yoğun ve şiddetli bir biçimde dans etmek için fazlasıyla hamlamıştı vücudu. İlk günler kasları ağrımış ve uyuşmuş, birkaç gün yürümekte zorluk çekmişti fakat vücudu yavaş yavaş hafızasını geri kazanıp uyum sağlamaya başlayınca hakkından gelebilmişti dansın. Yönetmenin koreografinin ona uygun bir biçimde sadeleştirilmesi teklifini filme haksızlık olacağı gerekçesiyle reddetmiş, tekniğinin zayıf kaldığı birkaç sahnede yerine profesyonel bir balet kullanılmasına gönüllü olmuştu.

"Merak etmeyin, her şey iyi olacak. Bu benim için bir meydan okuma ve kendime karşı da olsa kaybetmekten hoşlanmıyorum."

Yixing, Jongin'in bu kendine güvenli tavrının ardında oldukça sancılı ve tedirgin bir çalışma süreci, yorgunluktan ve kotarılamayan bir hareketten sonra gelen birçok zihinsel çöküş ve güven kayıplarının olduğunu, başarılan her şey için kendini tebrik etmeyi ihmal ederken, yapılan her hatada kendini suçladığını biliyordu. O yüzden Jongin'in şimdi, tam da onun yanında güçlüymüş gibi yapmasını ve başkasını sakinleştirmeye uğraşmasını bir parça hüzünlü bulmuştu. Elinden daha fazlası gelmediği için yalnızca omzunu sıkmakla yetinmişti. Jongin, Yixing'in ufak ellerini üzerinde hissedince ona dönüp onaylar gibi bakmıştı ama hiç arkasına bakmadan giyinme odasına yönelmesinden ona lüzumundan fazla şefkat gösterilmesinden hoşnut olmadığını da anlamıştı. Ama buna gücenmek bir yana "Hala bir çocuk," diye geçirmişti içinden Yixing. Ona göre gerçekten de ciddiye alınmayı bekleyen bir çocuktu ama hiçbir zaman yeterice ikna olmayacaktı buna. En azından birkaç yıl daha yaşlanana kadar.

Kırmızı perde açılıp ardında beyaz giysisiyle Jongin ve onun nişanlısını canlandıran Song Qian adlı Çinli balerin belirdiğinde filmin ilk zorlu sınavı da başlamış oldu. Genç adam şimdi hayatı boyunca hiç dans etmediği kadar hızlı dans edecek, belki de en iyisi olabilmek adına alışık olmadığı kadar zorlayacaktı bedenini.

İlk hareketleri ve yüz ifadesi Andersen'ın Karen'ı kadar masum ve saftı. Henüz kırmızı pabuçların kötülüğü ile tanışmamış, hırsın ne anlama geldiğini bilemeyecek kadar temiz ve genç; yetişkinliğin kaygılarının ağırlığı olmadan, hiçbir yükümlülüğü olmayan gençliğin tüy gibi hafifliği ile süzülüyor kasaba meydanında. Fakat küçük dünyasından ilk kez çıkmaya cesaret eden herkes gibi nihayet o da karanlık ile karşı karşıya geliyor. Şeytani ayakkabıcı onu hırsla tanıştırmak üzere neredeyse ayakları yere değmeden sıçrayarak ilerliyor Karen'a doğru. Bu üzerine yazı yazılmasını bekleyen çaylağı ikna etmesi zor olmuyor; açgözlü, doyumsuz, herkesten çok sevilmek isteyen kırmızıya doğru çekiliyor Jongin görünmez büyülü bir halatla bağlıymışçasına.

Jongin kırmızı bale ayakkabılarını giydikten sonra gerçek gösteri de başlamış oldu. Yixing daha evvel pratik yaparken izlemişti onu fakat şimdi üzerinde kostümü, ardında ihtişamlı, adeta bir kabustan fırlayıp gerçekliğini ele geçirmiş gibi görünen set ve çevresinde onlarca diğer dansçı ile gösteri büyüleyici, alışılmadık bir deneyim oluyordu onun için. Daha evvel birçok kez müzikal, bale ve tiyatro izlemişti ama hiçbirine kendini bu denli yakın hissetmemişti. Jongin'in bütün endişelerini, korku ve heyecanlarını ruhunda hissediyor oluşundan olacak, sanki sahnede onunla birlikte dans ediyor, onunla birlikte eğilip bükülüyor, onunla birlikte acı çekiyordu. 

Soluğu kesilmiş, elleri yüreğinde izliyordu genç adamı ve o an kendisinin de Lermontov'un Victoria için istediklerini Jongin için istediğini fark etti. Jongin sahnede, herkesin üzerinde olmalı, herkesin üzerinde parlamalıydı; kimsenin ona dokunmaya cesareti olmamalı çünkü o bu dünyanın gizlerini bedeni vasıtasıyla anlatabilecek tek kutsal elçiydi. Böyle birinin diğer herhangi oyuncular, hatta insanlar gibi ölümlü kaygılar ve ucuz numaralar ile teması olmamalı; para, geçim sıkıntısı, şöhret, haset, sevmek ya da sevilmek gibi aşağılık şeylerle kirletilmemeliydi. Herkes onu görmeli, duymalı ama kimse dokunamamalıydı. Dünya çirkin parmaklarının uçları ile dokunursa eğer ona dünyevi bir adilik bulaştırır, diğer her şeye yaptığı gibi onu da kendinden biri yapar, yutar, yok eder, ruhundan güzel olan her şeyi emip yalnızca bir gölge olarak yaşamını sürdürmesine müsaade ederdi. Bu, dünyanın merhametli olma şekliydi. Tam da bu sebepten güzel olan şeylerin geçmişte ya da gelecekte kalması, bugünden uzak olması lazım gelirdi çünkü kendi kendisi ile sınırlandırılmış aciz insanlar yalnızca şimdiye dokunabilirlerdi. O yüzden oldum olası onlara bahşedilen kısa ama eşsiz hayatı doyasıya yaşamak yerine yalnızca hakkında hikayeler duydukları geçmişe özlem duyar ya da henüz var olmayan bir gelecek hayali ile yaşamayı erteleyip dururlardı ta ki ölecekleri güne değin. Jongin bunların ötesinde olmalıydı.

Bütün bu yoğun duygu ve düşünce tufanına hazırlıksız yakalanmış olan Yixing bir noktada ruhu bedeninden çekilmiş gibi gösteriyi izlemeyi bırakmış, biraz evvel yarattığı kendi idealinde kaybolmuştu. Gösterinin ilk kısmının aralıksız çekilip bittiğini, makyöz ve koreografların sahneye, Jongin'in yanına koştuğunu ancak fark edebilmişti. Çevresini ağaç kökleri gibi saran endişeli kalabalığın içinden güçlükle seçebilmişti olduğu yere çöküp, sırılsıklam olmuş yüzünde sıkıntılı bir ifade ile baldırlarına masaj yapan Jongin'i. Yixing sarsılarak uykusundan uyanan biri gibi sahneye atılıp gencin yanına, dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

"İyi misin? Bu... bu çok fazlaydı değil mi? Söylemiştim üç parça halinde çekmemizi. Hiçbiriniz kulak asmadınız ki!"

Jongin ellerini tutmuş, neredeyse titreyerek kendi kendine sayıklayan adamın bu görüntüsünü gülünç bulmuştu. Ama o an hissettiklerinin, yüreğinden geçenlerin çocuksu bir heyecandan fazlası olduğunu ancak Yixing anlayabilir, bütün dünyada yalnız ona açılabilirdi, bunu biliyordu.

"İyiyim Yixing. Birazdan daha iyi olacağım. Fakat biliyor musunuz, yapabileceğimi ben de bilmiyordum. Perde açılmadan hemen önce gözlerimi kapattığımda Victoria değil ama Karen ile tanıştım ve tuhaf bulacaksınız belki, onun yerine dans etmeme izin verdiğini, hatta bunu rica ettiğini hissettim. Ayakkabılar ayağındayken hissettiği bütün o üstünlük duygusunu, azameti, kibrini, dizginlenemezliğini, yorgunluğunu ve çaresizliğini ben de hissettim. Dans ettiğim süre boyunca burada değildim sanki. Bu sahne ancak böyle çekilebilirdi, başka bir şekilde değil!"

Yixing, sahnenin kenarında efsunlanmış bir halde onu izlerken hissettiklerini aynı anda Jongin'in de hissettiğini duyunca boğazı düğümlenmişti. Gözleri dolmuş, kulaklarına dek kızarmıştı. Yalnızca "Biliyorum" demekle yetindi. Konuşmasına lüzum yokmuş gibi geliyordu ona çünkü ikisi de biliyordu dudakları aralandığında dışarıya ne sızacağını.

Jongdae, nihayet sahneye çıkmaya fırsat bulduğunda belki de en az Yixing kadar büyülenmiş bir halde Jongin'in yanına gidip gencin ellerini sıktı samimiyetle.

"Bu olağanüstüydü Kim Jongin! Sizin hakkınızda yanılmadığımı biliyordum ve ömrümün sonuna dek doğru seçimi yaptığı için genç Kim Jongdae'ye şükredeceğim. Haydi, kalkın ve biraz dinlenin. Sonraki sahne için de en az şimdiki kadar tutkulu ve zinde olmanızı istiyorum."

...

Filmin esas başrolü olan bale gösterisinin çekimleri gece yarısı ancak bitmişti. Kimse Jongin kadar hareket etmemişti ama herkes onu izlerken belki de acıdıklarından olacak en az onun kadar yorgun düşmüştü. Bu özverili çalışması sayesinde ekibe iki günlük dinlenme süresi verilmişti ama herkes bu iki günün esasen genç balete hayran olan yönetmenin Jongin'e hediyesi olduğunu biliyordu.

Yönetmenin, filmin hayranlık uyandırıcı genç baletine olan ilgisi hemen herkesin dikkatini çekmişti. Adamın, Jongin'e kırılmasından deliler gibi korktuğu bir yadigar gibi davrandığı, çevresindeyken içi içine sığmayan bir çocuğa dönüştüğü ama ona dokunmaktan da çekindiği kimsenin gözünden kaçmıyordu. Başlangıçta yalnızca gencin egzotik görünüşüydü onu büyüleyen ama zamanla bu parlak bronz kabuğunun içerisinde fazlasının da olduğuna şahitlik etmiş ve olanlarla birlikte olabilecekler için de merak duymaya başlamıştı. Yine de adam kendine ustalıkla gem vurup aşırıya kaçmadan mesafesini koruyabiliyordu.

Onun bu coşkun ama tereddütlü halini herkes gibi Yixing de görüyor, bu iyi kalpli adama hak da veriyordu üstelik.

Jongin odasına gelir gelmez bahsettiği ilk şey bu mesele oldu.

"Ben değil ama yönetmen senin Lermontov'una dönüşüyor görünüşe göre. Peki sen Jullian Craster'ı mı yoksa Lermontov'u mu seçeceksin?"

"Alay etmeyi bırakın, dedi Jongin karşısındaki koltuğa kurulurken.  Yine de Victoria'nın yerinde olmak istemezdim doğrusu. Kolay bir seçim değil bu."

"Açıklar mısın bunu?"

"Victoria hiçbir zaman mutlu olamazdı, Karen da öyle. İkisi de en nihayetinde yok olmaya mahkumdu çünkü yalnızca tek bir şeyi istemeye hakları vardı ama onlar iki şey tarafından birden isteniyordu. Bu noktada neyi seçtikleri dahi önemli değildi belki de. Çünkü onlar hiç farkına varmadan bir şey tarafından hedef alınıp yok edilmelerine karar verilmişti. Lermontov ve ayakkabıcı ona kırmızı pabuçları giydirmek istiyordu, Jullian da pabuçları ayaklarından çıkartmak. Ama bu ayakkabılarla da, ayakkabılar olmadan da yaşayamazdı Victoria. Seçim yapmak hem bir kazanç hem de vazgeçiş. Her iki şekilde de ölmesi gerekiyordu. Mutlu olmak onun için bir seçenek olmadı hiç.

Başarılı aktörlerin her zaman pişmanlıklarla dolu olması bu yüzden mi Yixing? İki mutluluk birden talep etme hakları olmadığı için mi?"

"Kendini işine adayıp yuva kurmadığı, aşkın peşinde koşmadığı için pişman olan insanlar tanıyorum. Ve hayallerinin peşinden gitmeyip onun yerine aşkı tercih edenlerin pişman olduğunu da biliyorum ama her iki durumda da mutlu olan bazıları var sanırım. Mutluluğun yalnızca tek bir biçimde mümkün olduğu yanılgısına düşenler ve mutluluğu bulmayı yaşam amacı haline getirenler hayal kırıklığına uğramaya mahkum gibi görünüyor. Her gün mutlu olan birini tanımadım daha evvel."

"Böyle söyleyince her gün mutlu olmak aptallık gibi göründü gözüme," dedi Jongin zihninde canlanan mutlu insan imajına gülerek.

"Bu arada, Kim Jongdae beni yemeğe davet etti. Sıkı çalışmam için özel olarak teşekkür etmek istiyormuş," diye devam etti. Yixing'in tepkisini merak ediyordu. Onunla alay mı edecekti ya da tamamen ilgisiz mi görünecekti öğrenmek istiyordu.

Yixing kadehini masaya koyup arkasına yaslanarak güldü ve "Yanlış anlama beni Jongin ama bu adam gördüğüm en saf kişi olabilir. Nasıl flört edileceğini unutmuş ya da,"  dedi gereğinden fazla eğlenerek.

"Bunun flört olup olmadığından emin değilim ama bana ilgi gösterdiği su götürmez," diye yanıtladı adamı Jongin ama hala kuşkuları vardı. Eğer yönetmen gerçekten de onunla flört ediyorsa ona karşılık vererek cesaretlendirmek doğru olur muydu emin değildi. "Sizce gitmeli miyim?" diye sordu öne doğru yaslanıp oldukça samimi bir merakla.

"Bilemiyorum. Fakat kendisi ilgisine karşılık bulamadığı için garez bağlayacak birine benzemiyor. Yine de reddedilirse eğer kalbi kırılacaktır muhakkak. Sana nasıl baktığını görmen gerek.  Buna aşk demek için erken olabilir ama susuzluk çektiğine kesinlikle eminim. Gidecek misin peki?"

"Bilmiyorum. Bütün bunları düşününce onunla yalnız kalmak istediğime emin değilim, bu beni huzursuz edebilir. Şimdiden savunmasız hissediyorum."

"Hahaha zavallı şey. Korkmana gerek yok. Her şeyden çok bir hayran o. Hayranların fazla beklentisi olmaz. Küçük şeylerle mutlu olmayı, ellerindekiyle yetinmeyi öğrenmiştir hepsi."

Jongin, Yixing'in bu keyifli hallerine hevesle karşılık veremeyecek kadar dalgındı. Gözleri düşünceli bir şekilde odada dolaşıyor, ihtimalleri değerlendirdiği hikayeleri yazıp yazıp siliyordu zihninde. Sonra birdne aklına müthiş bir buluş gelmiş gibi gözlerini iri iri açarak baktı Yixing'e.

"Siz de bizimle gelin!" dedi heyecan ve çaresizlikle. "Başrolsünüz. Orada olmanız hiç de garip olmaz."

"Korkarım bu mümkün değil. Orada istenmediğime oldukça eminim. Bu sınavı kendi başına vermen gerekiyor Jongin, sana yardımcı olamadığım için üzgünüm."

Hakikaten de üzülmüştü Yixing. Genç adamın mesele romantizm olduğunda gerildiği oldukça açıktı. Özellikle de bu romantizm başka bir adam tarafından ona yöneltilirken. Kafasnın karışıktı ve birini incitecek bir şey yapmaktan korkuyordu. İyi bir genç adamdı o.

Jongin bu yanıt ile hayalkırıklığına uğrayıp daha da bir sinmişti koltuğuna. Gecenin geri kalanında da çok konuşmamış, Yixing'in çoğu sohbet girişimine kafasını sallayarak karşılık vermekle yetinmişti.

Jongin'in Jongdae ile randevusunun olduğu gece Yixing de hala Japonya'da tatilde bulunan oyuncu ahbabı Minseok ile görüşmüştü. Fakat bu kez de o bu yemek meselesini fazla önemseyip merak ettiğini fark etmiş, bütün yemek boyunca telefonunu eline alıp Jongin'i aramamak için güçlükle zaptetmişti kendini.

Jongin'le tekrar karşılaşmaları ancak iki gün sonra filmin çekimlerine tekrar start verildiğinde, sette olmuştu. Yixing karavanından inip çekimlerin yapılacağı otel odasına gittiğinde Jongin dışında herkes oradaydı. Yönetmen yanına gelip elini omzuna attığında kalabalığın içinde onu arıyordu gözleriyle.

"Az sonra burada olur. Hala hazırlanıyor," dedi Jongdae oyuncusunun omzunu sıkarak.

Yixing, ona dönüp "Ah buradasınız Jongdae," dedi ve adamın elini tuttu. "Yorgun görünüyorsunuz. Haberimiz olmadan bizden çok mu çalışıyorsunuz?"

Jongdae'nin bakışlarına ve yüzüne bir durgunluk çökmüş, iki gün önceki o çocuksu adam sanki bir gecede büyümek zorunda kalmış gibi olgunlaşmıştı ama aynı zamanda daha kendine güvenli ve rahat da görünüyordu. Yixing onun bu halinden daha çok hoşlanmıştı.

"Benimle daha uzun vakit geçirirseniz eğer uğraşmak zorunda kalacağınız diğer Jongdae bu olacak ve inanın bana dün doğmadı o da," diye yanıtladı gülerek ufak tefek yönetmen.

"Memnuniyetle!"

Çekecekleri sahne filmin ilk büyük gösteriden sonra, Lermontov'un Victoria'ya onunla ilgili büyük planlarını açtığı, geleceği hakkında konuştuğu ve bu vesileyle yakınlaştığı kısımdı. Jongin ve Yixing'in ilk kez fiziksel olarak daha çok yakınlaşmaları gereken ve ikisinin de günlerdir konuşmaktan çekindiği sahnelerdi bunlar. İkisi de daha evvel erkek romantizmi içeren herhangi bir yapımda yer almamıştı ve ne denli profesyonel olurlarsa olsunlar işi kotarıp kotaramayacakları hakkında şüpheleri vardı. Oysa filmin homoerotizm içereceğini duyduklarında kabul etmekte şimdiki kadar çok tereddüt etmemişlerdi. Yixing, daha evvel müzikallerde yer almıştı ve homoerotizm olsun olmasın, müzikallerin yaradılışından ileri gelen aşırılıktan dolayı neredeyse herkesle tensel temas kurmak mecburiyetinde kalıyordu ama bunun aynı şey olmadığını şimdi gerçek bir tanesiyle burun buruna gelince idrak etmişti.

Jongin, içeri girince hiç duraklamadan bir süredir onu bekleyen Yixing ve Jongdae'ye başı ile ufak selam verip hemen makyözün yanına geçti. Yixing ne olduğunu sorar gibi baktı Jongdae'ye ama yönetmen yalnızca omuz silkmekle yetinip yanından ayrıldı.

Yixing çoktan siyah takım elbisesini giymiş, saçlarını ve makyajını yaptırmıştı. Otel odası öyle güzeldi ki bir an Lermontov'un yerinde olmayı bile diledi. Bütün sabahını odanın koca bir duvarını kaplayan yarım daire şeklindeki penceresinin önünde kahve ve sigara içmekle geçirmiş, etrafında dönüp duran dünyayı, set çalışanlarının telaşını neredeyse hiç umursamamıştı. Jongin geldiğinde ona pencereden görünen Japon bahçesini göstermek ve çiçekler hakkında konuşmak istemişti ama onun da herkes gibi hayranlık duyduğu genç adam çiçekler hakkında konuşamayacak kadar kötü bir ruh halindeydi.

Jongin'in saçlarının yapımı bitince Jongdae'ye hazır olduğunu haber verir gibi kafasını salladı.

"Yixing, lütfen masanıza oturun. Jongin, siz de kapının arkasına geçin. Uşak çıkar çıkmaz kapıyı çalıp içeri gireceksiniz. Sonra ne yapacağınızı biliyorsunuz zaten," diye komutlarını vermeye koyuldu yüksek sesle konuşmaya gerek duymadan tıpkı bir robot gibi tekdüze bir sesle.

Jongin, gergin adımlarla yürüyüp kapıdan çıktı ve sonraki komutu beklemeye koyuldu.

Yixing, masasına oturup telefonu eline aldı ve ilk repliklerini olduğundan daha derin ve bir parça da hararetli bir biçimde söyleyiverdi Lermontov'un o günkü coşkun ruh halini taklit etmeye uğraşarak.

"Fransızca biliyor musun? Bunu oku o halde. Konuşmayı başka zaman yaparız."

Cümleyi bitirir bitirmez kapı açıldı ve geceliğinin üzerine lacivert bir sabahlık giymiş olan Jongin girdi içeri. Yixing, tıpkı bir centilmen gibi hızlıca kapıya doğru hızlı adımlarla atılıp Jongin'i kapının karşısına kurulmuş olan ahşap sandalyeye yönlendirdi.

Jongin oturur oturmaz, Yixing sırtı dik, mağrur bir duruşla karşısındaki sandalyenin arkalığını tutarak konuşmaya devam etti. Sesi kararlı ve gururlu geliyordu kulağa.

"Geleceğiniz ile alakalı konuşmak istiyorum," dedi.

Jongin de bu konuşma gerçekten de Yixing'den ona geliyormuş gibi büyük bir ciddiyet ve sabırsızlıkla dinliyordu onu.

"Aslında daha fazlasını istiyorum. Çok daha fazlasını!" diye neredeyse gürleyerek çıktı sözcükler Yixing'in dudakları arasından. Gözleri kararmış, gölgesi büyümüş gibi görünüyordu. Jongin başında bir kanun koyucu gibi dikilen bu heybetli adamın karşısında otururken küçüldüğünü hissetmeden edemedi ama Victoria olduğunu unutmamalı, en az onun kadar kendine güvenmeliydi bu tiranın karşısında.

"Ufacık bir şeyden kocaman bir şey yaratmak istiyorum! Ayrıca sizden de harika bir dansçı yaratmak istiyorum. Ama öncelikle size aynı soruyu sormak istiyorum. Hayattan ne beklentiniz var? Yaşamak mı?"

"Dans etmek," diye hiç tereddüt etmeden yanıtladı bu soruyu Jongin. Bu sahneyi birkaç kez izlemişti ve her seferinde Moira Shearer'a, gözlerindeki o ifadeye hayranlık duymadan edememişti. Ama bu hayranlık onun kendine olan güvenini bir parça sarsmış, onu taklit mi edecek, ederse onun kadar iyi iş çıkarabilecek mi endişesi yüzünden birçok kez kendi yöntemiyle yanıtlamaya çalışmıştı bu soruyu ama hiçbiri Victoria'nın o hırslı, istekli ve kendinden emin ilanından daha vurucu olmuyordu.

Fakat işte henüz yönetmenden kestik kelimesi yükselmemişti. Her şey yolunda olmalıydı.

Yixing, Lermontov'un arzuladığı cevabı alınca yaptığı gibi bir iki saniyeliğine olduğu yerde dikilmiş ve sonra derhal önündeki sandalyeyi kenara itip kendi Victoria'sı Jongin'in önünde diz çökmüştü. Bu bir küçülme değil hükmetme girişimiydi. Onunla aynı göz seviyesine inince Jongin'in oturduğu sandalyenin kollarını tutup çok yakınında duran esmer yüzündeki her zaman manalı bakan gözlerine kenetlemişti kendi bakışlarını. 

"Sezonun bitmesine iki, hayır üç ay var..."

"Kestik!" Jongdae ekranın arkasından eğilip "Üç ay değil Yixing, sadece iki ay var diyeceksiniz. Jongin, tekrar dışarı çıkmalısın," dedi iç çekerek.

Yixing, alnına vurarak "Üzgünüm, dikkatim dağıldı," dedi yerine geçerken. Henüz başlamışlardı çekime ama ilk hatasını yapması bir dakikasını almamıştı. Alışık olduğu bir şey değildi bu.

Ama onun bu kadar erken hata yapması Jongin'in keyfini ve güvenini yerine getirmiş gibiydi. Bu kez kapıdan girdiğinde Victoria'ya daha çok benzediğini, bütün endamında dansçılara özgü bir feminenliğin okunduğunu görebiliyordu hem Yixing, hem de Jongdae. Gencin bu kadar hızlı adapte olmasına şaşmadan edemedi Yixing ve eğer buna ayak uydurmazsa büyük haksızlık edecekmiş gibi geldi ona.

Yixing, tekrar önünde diz çöktüğünde ve gövdesini onunkine yakınlaştırdığında kendisinin de Lermontov kadar tutkulu olması gerekliliğini hissetti ve pürüzlü tahta yerine Jongin'in ellerini tuttu bu kez senaryonun dışına çıkarak. Jongin bunun yeni bir şey olduğunu derhal fark etmişti ama bu nefesinin bir saniyeliğine de olsa kesilmesine mani olmadı.

"Turnenin bitmesine iki ay var. Çok fazla değil ama yeterli iki ay."

Jongdae de Yixing'in sahneyi değiştirdiğinin farkına varmıştı ama kesip baştan almak aklına dahi gelmemişti. İki oyuncusu da oyunun hakkını verircesine dönüşmüşlerdi ve olur da sesini çıkarırsa eğer daha sonra asla hatırlanmayacak güzel bir rüyaya son verecekmiş gibi korkuyordu.

"Dans edeceksin ve dünya da seni takip edecek."

Jongin, konuşmak için araladı esmer dudaklarını, gerçekten de bir şey söylemek ister gibiydi. Ama Yixing hızla ellerini kaldırıp onun dudaklarına götürdü.

"Sen... sus. Tek kelime etme. Konuşmayı ben yapacağım. Sen ise dans edeceksin!"

Sonra ikisi de aşırıya kaçmadan titreyen birer nefes aldılar. Yixing yavaşça öne doğru eğilip dudaklarını Jongin'inkilere dokundurdu canlandırdığı centilmen kadar nazik bir biçimde. Jongin'in gözleri açıktı ve öyle de olması gerekiyordu. Victoria gibi bu beklenmedik dokunuş ile şaşırması, nasıl karşılık vereceğine karar verememesi gerekiyordu.

Jongin ise kalbinin Victoria'nınkinden farklı, onun için tamamen yabancı bir duygu ile hızla çarptığını biliyordu. Victoria Jullian'a ihanet ettiğini hissetmiş, saygı duyduğu diğer bir adam tarafından köşeye kıstırılmış gibi tedirgin olmuştu. Birkaç dakika önce Victoria'ya dönüştüğünü sanıyordu ama onun yüreği bu genç kadınınkinden farklı atıyordu işte.

Gözlerini kapatıp, dudaklarını oynattı saniyenin çok kısa bir anı kadar. Dudaklarını aralar aralamaz kesilen nefesi göğsünden havalanıp Yixing'in dudaklarının arasına sızmıştı. Tekrar nefes alması ne yaptığını da fark etmesine vesile olmuştu. Jongin, geriye çekilip şaşkınlığın daha açık okunamayacağı kafası karışmış bakışlarıyla Yixing'e baktı. Yixing ise kızgın ya da şaşkın değildi, hala Lermontov gibi görünüyordu ama gözlerinde çözülmüş korkunç bir sırra soğukkanlılıkla yaklaşan birinin ciddiyeti vardı. Sanki ondan saklanan bir şey öğrenmişti ve bu şey onu ürkütmek yerine güçlendirmiş, bu sayede o gizin bütün iplerini ele geçirmiş, şimdi de o sırrın saklanmasına inançla yardım edecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Onun bu güven verici hali Jogin'i de sakinleştirmişti. Yixing, günahını saklamasında yardımcı olacaktı ona.

"Kestik!" diye bağırdı tekrar Jongdae. "Harika iş çıkarıyorsunuz fakat doğru olmayan bir şeyler var. Jongin, Victoria'nın Lermontov'un duygularına karşılık vermediğini anımsayın. Julllian'ı kariyerini tehlikeye atacak kadar çok seviyor ve ona ihanet etmektense bir daha sahneye ayak basmamayı yeğler."

"Üzgünüm," dedi Jongin ama üzgün değildi. O da biliyordu gerçekte nasıl oynaması gerektiğini fakat ilk gençliğinden itibaren yaşamının bir parçası olan adam onu öperken Victoria gibi karşılık vermesine imkan yoktu. O Victoria, Yixing de Lermontov değildi.

Sahnenin üçüncü çekiminde Yixing tekrar Jongin'in elini tutmuştu ve bu kez öpücüğünde daha az nazik, daha fazla tutkuluydu. İlkinde hala aralarında olan o ince duvar yıkılmıştı ama o Jongin'i ikinci kez öpüyor olsa da Lermontov hala ilk kez öpüyordu Victoria'yı. Bunu anımsayarak kendini tutmaya uğraşmıştı. Jongin, ilk öpücüğün aksine bu kez karşılık vermek için dayanılmaz bir istek duymuştu içinde. Uzun yıllardır Yixing'e duyduğu yakınlık, hayranlık, aşinalık kelimelerle değil de ancak bir öpücükle, öyle değilse ancak fiziksel bir temsil ile anlatılabilirmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Bu bir buçuk dakikalık sahneyi çekmeleri bir saatten fazla zamanlarını almıştı. Nihayet bittiği zaman bazı şeyler değişmişti. Bunu nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu Jongin ve eğer böyle hisseden yalnız kendisi ise bu yeni keşfedilmiş duygular dile getirilmeli miydi emin değildi.

Çekimlere ara verildiğinde ilk iş kendine ayrılan odaya çekildi Jongin. Yixing de peşinden gitmekte tereddüt etmedi. Jongin odaya girer girmez sabahlığını çıkarıp içki dolabına davrandı fakat Yixing herhangi bir şişe kapmasına müsaade etmeden koluna yapışıverdi.

"Çekimler hala bitmedi Jongin," dedi yalvarır bakışlarını ona çeviren genç adama Yixing. Ama itiraz  etmedi Jongin. Zaten karşı koyacak gücü de yoktu.

"Haklısınız, haklısınız. En azından bir sigara içmeliyim."

Yixing, Lermontov'un iç cebinden bir sigara kutusu çıkarıp içerisinden bir dalı uzattı genç adama ve yine Lermontov'un çakmağıyla yaktı sigarasını.

"Bana kızgın mısın?"

"Hayır. Neden olayım ki?"

"Bilmiyorum. Ama sanki sana karşı bir hata etmişim gibi hissediyorum. Eğer öyleyse rica ederim konuş benimle."

Jongin sustu. 

"Seni öpmemi iğrenç mi buldun?"

"Hayır! Ben asla..." Jongin o sahne ilgili bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordu ama bunun iğrenmesi ile ilgili olacağını düşünememişti. "Nasıl düşünürsünüz bunu? Ben..." Kollunu ondan kurtarıp bu kez o tuttu ellerini Yixing'in ve sevinçli bir haberi gözyaşları içerinde veren birininki gibi acınası bir yüz ifadesi ile "Öyle çok korktum ki elimi tuğunuzda! O an bunu yapan siz misiniz yoksa Lermontov mu bir türlü ayırdına varamadım. Yanlış kişiye yanlış yanıtı vermekten korktum. Şimdi bile korkuyorum."

"Bendim," dedi Yixing. Yüzünde az evvel Victoria'ya onun hakkındaki bütün planlarını açıp yaşamını dans adamasını isteyen Lermontov'un ciddi ifadesi vardı. "Söyle Jongin, Jongdae ile buluştun mu dün gece?" diye sordu Jullian'ı kıskanan o yalnız emprezaryo gibi.

"Evet, ve beni yalnız bıraktığınız için de size çok kızgındım ama öyle olması daha iyi oldu sanırım. Onunla açıkça konuşmak fırsatım oldu."

Jongin pencereye doğru yürüyüp, dışarıya, sabah Yixing'in izlediği bahçe manzarasına baktı. Sabahın erken saatlerinde görmediği için hayıflandı biraz.

"Şey, size de söylediğim şeylerin aynısını. Birlikte çalışırken bana bu kadar ilgi göstermesinden rahatsız olduğumu ve kendimi ekibin geri kalanının hedefi gibi hissettiğimden bahsettim. Sonra o da bütün bunları beni sevdiği için yaptığını söyledi. Bir süre ne anlama geldiğini düşünmek zorunda kaldım çünkü böyle bir filmin ortasındayken bu sözlerin yalnızca tek bir anlamı olduğunu düşünmek oldukça güç. Ama sonra elimi tuttu ve o zaman yanılmadığımdan kesin olarak emin oldum. Jongdae iyi bir adam ve ben de onun kalbini kırmak istemiyorum Yixing ama yine de sevgisine karşılık veremeyeceğimi söylemek mecburiyetinde kaldım. Bu onu felaket üzdü ama rahatlamış da görünüyordu, bilmiyorum."

Jongin bunları sanki sayıklar gibi söylemişti, yanındaki başka birine anlatır gibi değil. Yixing ise hala umduğu şeyi duymuş değildi. Jongin'e yaklaşıp omuzlarından tuttu ve kendine çevirdi yüzünü.

"Yalnızca ona karşılık veremeyeceğin için mi?"

Jongin yanıtlamadı bu soruyu. Ne söylerse söylesin iyi bitmeyeceğine dair bir sezgi vardı içinde. O da Yixing'i belki de çarpık bir gerçekliğe çıkacak kuruntular ile baş başa bırakmayı yeğledi. 

Az sonra kapı tıklatıldığında Jongin gökten ona yardım gönderilmiş gibi rahatlamıştı. "Geliyoruz," diye bağırdı kapıya doğru ve az evvel bir kabuk gibi kurtulduğu sabahlığını tekrar üzerine geçirip çıktı odadan.

Jongin'in kafası karışıktı ve Yixing bunu onun üzerine giderek çözemeyeceğini biliyordu. Genç bir adamı daha evvel yakınında dahi bulunmadığı bir çizginin ötesine geçmeye zorlamanın manası yoktu. Çünkü o çizginin ne anlama geldiğini bile bilmiyordu ve bilmediği bu şeyden korkuyordu.

O da geri çekildi.

...

Jongin alışık olduğu gibi Yixing'in yanına kahvaltıya gitmemişti ertesi sabah. Yixing de adeti olmadığı halde restorana inip Jongdae ile yapmıştı kahvaltısını. Pek tabii kimsenin gözünden kaçmamıştı bu teklifsiz ziyareti. Jongdae gözlerini ona dikmiş sessizce kahvesini içerken "Victoria'ma ne yapıyorsun?" diye sormuştu ama sesinde onu kıskandığına ya da yargıladığına dair bir işaret yoktu. Daha ziyade ikisini de anladığına dair acıyan bir ifadeydi bu. Yixing mendilini kucağına sererken yönetmene kaşlarını kaldırıp bakarak yanıtlamıştı bu soruyu. O da ne olduğunu bilmiyordu çünkü.

Film posterinin fotoğraf çekimi de yapıldıktan sonra Japonya'daki çekimlere yeni yıl tatili için ara verilecekti. Konsept, Michelangelo'nun kucağında çarmıhtan indirilen İsa'nın ölü bedenini taşıyan Meryem ana heykeli Pieta idi. Jongin İsa, Yixing de Meryem olacaktı. Jongdae, film hakkında hiçbir şey duymayan kimselerin bile posteri görünce içlerinde izlemek için büyük bir istek duymalarını istiyor, o yüzden de özgürlüğünü kazanmışken provokatif bir fotoğrafla çıkmak istiyordu karşılarına. Çoğu Kore filminde olduğu gibi oyuncuların acı dolu yüzlerinin yakım çekim fotoğraflarını kullanmaya niyeti yoktu. Belki yeni bir şey yapmıyordu ama yine de herkese görmekten kaçındıkları şeyi zorla göstermeye niyeti vardı.

Bu kez stüdyoya ilk gelen Jongin olmuştu ve bir sebeple tazelenmiş gibi görünüyordu. Yixing'i kapıda görünce şifacı balıklar gibi etrafını saran stilistlerin arasından kafasını eğip gülümseyerek selamladı onu. Yixing de aynı sıcaklıkla hafifçe başını eğerek selamlamıştı ama Jongin'e yine de mesafeli hissettirmişti bu.

Jongin'in üst bedeni tamamen çıplaktı ve kirlenmiş gibi görünmesi için çamur ve kan makyaj yapılmıştı. Sol kaburgasının altına da kanayan bir yara çizmişlerdi. Altında ölü birinin ten rengi gibi mora çalan bir tayt ve ayaklarında da o lanetli kırmızı bale ayakkabıları vardı. Ayakları da üst gövdesi gibi kan ve çamur içindeydi. Yixing, Jongin böyle acılar içinde görünürken gözlerine olduğundan daha güzel göründüğü için suçlu hissetmişti kendini.

Yixing'in üzerinde ise yalnızca oldukça bol, göğsü neredeyse karnına kadar açık beyaz bir gömlek ve altında da şalvara benzer keten bir pantolon olacaktı.

Uzun boylu fotoğrafçı Chanyeol tok sesiyle "Herkes hazır ise başlayabiliriz," diye seslendi çekime start vererek.

Başlangıç sesini duyan Yixing ve Jongin zemini ve arkası bembeyaz olan platformun üzerine çıktılar. Yixing onun için hazırlanan alçak arkalıklı sandalyeye oturdu. Mavi saçlı fotoğrafçı Yixing'in bacaklarına hafifçe dokunup "Bacaklarınızı biraz  aralayın," dedi ve Yixing dediğini yapınca açılan boşluğu işaret edip "Siz de buraya uzanın Jongin," dedi.

Jongin adamın dediğini yapıp ilerledi ve pek de tereddüt etmeden Yixing'in kucağına uzandı. Yixing, ona söylenmesini beklemeden elini Jongin'in gövdesinden dolayıp kolunun altından tuttu.

"Kendimi bebek gibi hissediyorum," dedi gerginliğini gizlemek istercesine kendiyle alay ederek.

"Bebek gibi görünüyorsun buradan," diye katıldı ona Yixing.

Chanyeol  "Doğru bir his ama heykelde Meryem Ana hakikaten de bebeğini tutarken siz Yixing, dünyada en çok sevdiği kişi olan adamı, çok sevdiği bir başka şey olan bale ile öldüren acılı bir aşıksınız," dedi ve diğer eline bir tespih tutuşturup dua ediyormuş gibi göğe bakacak şekilde konumlandırdı. "Aynı anda ikisini de kaybetmiş kadar hüzünlü görünmeye çalışın."

Fotoğrafçı makinenin arkasına geçince Jongin derin bir nefes alıp bütün kasları gevşeyene ve içindeki tüm hareketi dışarı atana kadar gözlerini kapalı bir halde boşluğa odakladı zihnini. Sonra başını arkaya, ellerini de içinden yaşam çekilmiş gibi aşağı doğru sallandırdı. Şimdi zayıflamış gövdesindeki kaburgaları ince derisinin ardından tek tek sayılabilen, acı içinde ama herkesi bağışlayarak ölen İsa gibi tamamen huzurlu görünüyordu. O bunu yaparken Yixing gözlerini ondan ayırmamış, her çizgisini sevdiği gencin, kucağında kendi isteğiyle solup gitmesini hayranlıkla izlemişti. Sebebini bilmediği bir şekilde gerçek bir acı da gelip çöreklenmişti göğsüne. Ağlamak geliyordu içinden; sanki göğsünde bir kalp değil de kafese kapatılmış bir kuş taşıyor gibiydi. Jongin yerinden hiç kımıldamamasına rağmen Yixing, kollarında cansız bir biçimde yatan sevdiği genci kendine daha da yakınlaştırmak, yanaklarını yanaklarına değdirerek ona geri dönmesi için yalvarmak ister gibi sıkı bir biçimde tutup daha fazla çekti kucağına bedenini. Sonra başını eğip gözlerini yumdu ve gözkapaklarının ardına bakarak Jongin'in gitmesini dilediği cenneti kurmaya başladı düşlerinde.

"Olağanüstü!"  diye fısıldadı Chanyeol ve biraz sonra beklenmedik bir rüzgar ile yıkılmasından korkar gibi derhal makinesine davranıp durmaksızın deklanşöre bastı ardı ardına.

Yixing üzerindeki spot ışıklarını ve deklanşör seslerini duymaz gibiydi ama Jongin'in titrediğini hissedebilmişti.

"Üşüyor musun?" diye fısıldadı gözlerini açmadan.

Jongin yanıt vermedi ama iç çektiğini kendi teninde hissedebilmişti Yixing.

"Öyle savunmasız görünüyorsun ki sana daha sıkı sarılmaktan korkuyorum."

Yixing belli belirsiz kımıldayan kurumuş dudaklarıyla bunları fısıldadığı esnada sevdiği kişiyi ebediyete uğurlamak için dua ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

" Sevdiğim şeyi göğsüme bastırırken kırmaktan korkuyorum."

Jongin, buna karşılık vermek, üç gün beklemeden ölümden dirilip boynuna sarılmak istiyordu Yixing'in ama hala, belki de geçici bir heves olabilecek yanıltıcı heyecanlar ile devam etmeyecek bir şey başlatmaktan çekiniyordu. O da bir süredir yaptığı gibi kımıltısız yatmaya devam etti.

"Tamamdır, rahatlayabilirsiniz," diye kalın sesi tekrar gürledi Chanyeol'ün. "Çift çekimi için bu yeterli sanırım. Harika bir iş çıkardınız. Tekli çekimlerden sonra işimiz bitecek. O zamana kadar bir kahve molası verelim."

Jongin, gözlerini açıp yavaşça doğruldu Yixing'in kucağında ve onu izleyen adamla birbirini yakaladı bakışları. Yüzü iyice küçülüp çocuklaşmış gibi geldi Yixing'e. Üzgün olduğunda böyle oluyordu.

"Seni üzüyor muyum?" diye sordu gövdesini daha sıkı tutup gitmesine müsaade etmeyerek. "Bir karşılığı hak etmiyor muyum?"

Jongin, çevresinde birçok yabancı varken Yixing'in daha fazla ileri gitmesinden korkup kollarından sıyrıldı ve ayağa kalktı. Tepeden bakınca Yixing acınası görünmüştü ona. O an güçlü olmaktan ise midesi bulanmıştı Jongin'in. Ondan güçlü olmak istemiyordu.

"Sırası değil Yixing," dedi ve elinden tutup ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı oldu. "Çok ağır mıydım? Bacaklarınız uyuştu mu?"

Yixing kafasını sallamakla yetindi.

Chanyeol ekranın arkasından eğilip "Fotoğrafları görmek istemez misiniz? Üzerinde çalışmama gerek kalmayacak kadar büyüleyici görünüyorlar. Manzara hakikaten çarpıcı görünüyor. Kim Jongdae bir dahi!"  dedi kendisinin de çıkardığı işten memnun bir biçimde.

Yixing "Birazdan," dedi ve kostüm odasına doğru yöneldi. Jongin de çağırılmayı beklemeden ardından gitti. Sırası geldi diye düşünüyordu.

İçeri girer girmez lafa girmek niyetindeydi ama Yixing ağzını açmasına fırsat vermeden genci içeriye çekip kapıyı kapattı ve hemen arkasını dönüp yaklaştı ona.

"Ne söyleyeceğini biliyorum Kim Jongin. Ama sana bu kötülüğü yapmayacağım. Hiçbir şey söyleme. Beni düşünme. Sevdiğin birinden seni kaygılandıran birine dönüşmektense yaşamın boyunca hiçbir zaman karşına çıkmayacak bir ideal olarak kalmayı yeğlerim."

Ellerini tuttu Jongin'in. Yüz çizgileri öyle yumuşamıştı ki daha evvel bu denli şefkatli görünen başka bir yüz görmediğine yemin edebilirdi.

"Ben ise tek bir şey yapmak istiyorum ve sonsuza dek de onunla yetinmeye söz veriyorum. Sana bir kez sarılmama izin ver."

Başını salladı Jongin, onaylamak için bir saniye dahi düşünmemişti. Yixing tuttuğu nefesini sevinçle özgür bırakıp kollarını gence dolayıp sıkıca bastırdı göğsüne. Jongin de karşılık verip ona sarılmış, yüzünü boynuna gömmüştü. İkisi de susmuş, bütün işi onlar yerine kucaklayışlarının yapmasını bekliyordu. Bütün korku, heyecan, tereddüt, sevgi ve tutku dudaklarından değil birbirine sıkıca yapışan göğüslerinden kalplerine ulaşsın diye umuyorlardı. Öyle de olmuştu. Tek bir kişi gibi görünecek kadar sıkı sarıldıkları o anda aralarında sessiz bir sözleşme yapılmıştı sanki.

Jongin düşünmek için ihtiyaç duyduğu zamanı Yixing'den almış, Yixing de onu beklemeye söz vermişti. Fakat bunun ne kadar zaman alacağını ikisi de bilmiyordu.

O günden sonra uzun süre bir daha hiç baş başa kalmadılar.

...

Film, çekimler tamamlandıktan yaklaşık dokuz ay sonra gösterime girdi ve tam da beklenildiği gibi özellikle de yabancı festivaller ve eleştirmenler tarafından büyük ilgiyle karşılandı. Handmaiden'ın peşinden cesaretle gidip, beklentilerin ötesinde yalnızca bir aşk hikayesinden ibaret olmayan, iniş çıkışları incelikle anlatılmış zarif bir hikaye anlatabildikleri için bütün film ekibi takdir edilmişti. Aynı anda gösterime giren başka bir tarihi vatansever film yüzünden gişede ilk sıraya yükselememişlerdi ama Jongdae için bu bir sorun değildi. Bir şekilde beş ya da on yıl sonra insanların o filmi değil, kendisininkini hatırlayacağına, iyi ya da kötü insanlar üzerinde bir iz bıraktığına emindi. Kariyeriyle yapmak istediği şeyi yapmış, bir hayalini gerçekleştirmişti.

Filmin promosyonları esnasında Yixing ve Jongin'in birçok dergi çekimi, televizyon röportajları ve hayran buluşmaları olmuştu. Ama ikisi de mümkün olduğunca yalnız kalmaktan çekinip yaptıkları sessiz sözleşmeyi bozmamaya uğraşmıştı.

Jongin'e birçok kez yönelimi sorulmuştu ve o bazen soruları doğrudan yanıtlamak yerine çevresinden dolanarak, bazen de yalnızca kadınları sevdiğini söyleyerek başından savmıştı. Böyle zamanlarda Yixing'in ne hissedeceğini düşünerek göğsü daralıyordu. Ya ilk tanıştığı sıralarda gösterdiği cesaretin artık onda bulunmadığını düşünüp hayal kırıklığına uğradıysa ve onu küçük görmeye başladıysa? Bunu varsaymak bile onu dehşete düşürüyordu.

Ama buna mani olmak için de hiçbir şey yapmadı. Kısa süre sonra şirket en başında planladığı ilişkiyi halka duyurduğunda Jongin hayatının en kötü gününü geçirmişti. İlk iş telefona sarılıp ona açıklama yapıp bağışlanma dilemek istemişti.

Yixing gülerek "Önemli değil Jongin. Bunun olacağını söylemiştin zaten. Fakat söyle  bana, hakikaten de birlikte misiniz?" diye sormuştu kuru ve yorgun bir sesle.

"Hayır. Kadınla tanıştım ve birkaç kez de buluştuk formaliteleri yerine getirmek için. Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama sanırım oldukça iyi biri."

"Ne kadar da şefkatlisin! Sana göre herkes iyi çünkü sen kendin öylesin. Herkesten iyi, tanıdığım en yumuşak huylu, ışıltısı bana da bulaşsın diye yakınında bulunmak istediğim tek kişisin. Seni neden sevdiğimi sorgulayacak olursam bunu söylediğimi hatırla Kim Jongin."

Yixing,  medyada çıkan fotoğraflara göz gezdirmişti ve her ne kadar bilgisi olsa da kalbinin kırıldığını hissetmeden edememişti. Bu haberle beraber sevdiği kişinin saklanacak karanlık sırrı haline gelmişti. Ve doğrusu sevdiği genç bu sırra sahip olmak istiyor muydu onu da bilmiyordu. Ona onu sevdiğini söylemiş, öpmüş, kollarına almıştı. Daha fazla ne gelirdi ki elinden? Hiçbir şey. O da sessizce beklemeye devam etti.

Böylece yaşlı prens ve genç hovarda bir şeyi başlatmaya cesaret bulamadıkları için yavaşça birbirlerinden uzağa, planını yapmadıkları bir hayata sürüklendiler.

8 YIL SONRA

Yixing, gözlüğünü çıkarıp cebine koydu ve masasına dayanıp kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi yüzünü sınıfına dönerek.

"Sabato eleştirmenler için ne demişti, bilen var mı aranızda?" diye sordu yüzünde muzip bir gülümsemeyle.

Sınıfının üzerine mırıltılar süzüldü bir süre. Sonra biri daha kendine güvenen bir sesle "uğursuzluk mu?" dedi ama emin olamadığı için sesi gür çıkmamıştı.

"Musibet!" diye yüksek sesle düzeltti Yixing. "Sabato eleştirmenlere hiç anlam veremediği bir musibet demişti bir romanında."

Sonra gözlüklerini tekrar takıp, gövdesini hafifçe bükerek masasının üstündeki notları alıp aradığı sayfayı çıkardı yığının arasından.

"Hatta şöyle demiş tam olarak: Eleştirmenler! Hiç anlamadığım bir musibet. Eğer ben büyük bir cerrahsam ve karşımdaki beyefendi eline bisturi bile almamışsa benim ameliyatım hakkında konuşmak, hatalarımı eleştirmek ona düşer mi? Aynı şey resimde de geçerli. Tek fark, insanlar bu iki durumun birbirinin aynı olduğunu ayırt edemiyorlar  ve cerrahı eleştiren cahile gülerken ressamı eleştiren şarlatanı büyük bir saygı ile dinliyorlar."

Yixing notları okumayı bitirince gülmesine mani olamadan kafasını alaycı bir şekilde yana doğru sallayıp kağıtları tekrar masaya bıraktı ve yer yer beyaz  tellerin parıldamaya başladığı uzun düz saçlarını parmaklarıyla geriye taradı.

"Kuşkusuz buna katılan birçok kişi olacaktır. Ve bir sanatçının bakış açısından bu hiç de garipsenecek bir fikir değil. Peki siz ne düşünüyorsunuz bu konuda?"

Kendisine aniden fikri sorulan herkes gibi bu genç yazar adayları da bir süre düşüncelerini toparlamak ister gibi etraflarına bakınıp kendi kendine söylenmeye koyuldu. Hepsi hayatının bir döneminde bir şeyleri eleştirmişti ve ileride kendileri de bunu yapan başkalarının hedefi olacaktı. O yüzden seçecekleri tarafa karar vermeleri kolay değildi. Ama Yixing de tam olarak bu yüzden böyle geniş, tek seferde cevaplanamayacak içinde kendi ironisini barındıran bir soru atmıştı ortaya. Ve şimdi de çaylakların tepkileriyle eğleniyordu.

Onun bu belli belirsiz afacanlık yapan halini sınıfın en uzak köşesinden izleyen Jongin, adamın biraz da olsa değiştiğini düşünüyordu. Daha bilge görünse de bunu çocuksu tavırları ile yumuşatmaya uğraşıyor gibiydi. Ama hala tanıdığım o adam diye de geçiriyordu içinden. Yorgun bakışlarında her zaman bir parça da meraklı bir ışık parıldayan, dünyanın en şefkatli yüzüne sahip, en kibar adamıydı hala. Yüzüne daha evvel orada olmayan yeni çizgiler yerleşmiş olsa bile hala hayranlık duyduğu o Andersen ve Lermontov'du.

Jongin, kararsızlıkları ve kafa karışıklığı yüzünden uzağına sürüklendiği adamın sessizce ve neredeyse hiç fark edilmeden ortadan kaybolmasının ardından ona bir soru sorulduğunu ve ondan bir cevap bekleyen bir aşığın olduğunu da unutmuş, kendini yeni gelen ilgi ve şöhrete kaptırmıştı. Bir süre sadece düşünmeyi reddetmişti ama bu görmezden gelme hali lüzumundan uzun sürünce problemi de kendi kendine ortadan kaybolmuştu. Yixing onun üzerine gidecek, onu zorlayacak biri değildi. Hiçbir şey söylememiş, herkesin hayatından gelip geçen bir gölge gibi süzülüp kendi yoluna gitmişti.

Bu yaptığından utanç duyduğunun bilincine varması ise Yixing'in ortadan kaybolduğunu fark edip de oyunculuğu bıraktığını öğrenmesi ile olmuştu. Utancını bastırıp ders verdiği bu sınıfa ayak basmak için cesaretini toplamaya çalışması kolay olmamıştı. Yılsonu törenlerinden birinde Jongdae ile karşılaştığında eski günlerden bahsedip film hakkında konuşmuşlar, nihayet Yixing'in yokluğuna kadar gelmişlerdi. O zaman yönetmenden bir üniversitede ders verdiğini öğrenmişti.

Bu bilgi öylesine çarpıp geçmek yerine zihnine yapışmış, Yixing'den tekrar haber almak onu geçmişin hayaleti olmaktan çıkarıp tekrar yaşayan biri yapmıştı Jongin için. Onunla tekrar konuşmak ve bağışlanma dilemek için yalvarmak, eski günlerdeki gibi gün henüz doğmuşken atıştırıp, günlük meseleler hakkında sohbetler etmek istiyordu.

Uzun zamandır böylesi bir arkadaşlığa ihtiyaç duyuyor fakat yaptığı işin derinine indikçe daha azıyla yetinmek zorunda kalıyordu. Yabanileştiğini ve çevresine yabancılaştığını, eski canlılığını ve iyimserliğini kaybettiğini hissediyordu yaşlandıkça. Ve o güne dek buna bir çare olup olmadığını da düşünmemişti pek.

Ama işte yıllar önce kafasını karıştıran ve kalbini bir kuşunki kadar kırılgan bir biçimde hızla çarptıran adam karşısında duruyordu. Şimdi Victoria'yı oynayan o genç adam da değil, Andersen'i izleyen o liseli genç çocuk kadar gençleşip, tıpkı bir ergeninkine benzer bir yaşama sevinci duymuştu içinde. İlk aşk mektubunu vermeye hazırlanan, sevdiği kıza  doğru kelimelerle aşkını ilan etmek isteyen bir çocuk gibi heyecanlı ve kıpır kıpırdı. Yixing'in karşısına nasıl çıkacağını, ona öncelikle ne söyleyeceğini bozup bozup tekrar kuruyordu kafasında.

Onu bu dertten sınıftaki bir genç kız kurtarmıştı neyse ki. Jongin şapkasının ardına gizlenmiş içi titreyerek profesörlerine nasıl bir selam vereceğini kararlaştırmaya uğraşırken onu tanıyan öğrencilerden birinin ağzından süzülen "Kim Jongin değil mi bu?" sözü sınıfa hastalık gibi yayılmış, herkes hışırtılar çıkararak arkalarını dönüp homurdanarak sınıflarındaki ünlüyü aramaya koyulmuştu.

Yixing, sınıfından yükselen bu tek isim pürüzlerinden arınıp kulaklarına ulaşınca gözlerini şaşkınlıkla bütün sınıfın baktığı tarafa çevirdi. O da yıllar önce anımsamayı unuttuğu bu ismi duymayı beklemiyordu.

Bakışları bir süre etrafta dolanıp nihayet Jongin'inkiler ile kenetlenince derin bir nefes alıp verdi, omuzları düşmüş, yüzüne bir üzüntü ama aynı zamanda da bir rahatlama yayılmıştı.

Jongin, siyah şapkasını çıkarıp başıyla ufak bir selam verdi profesöre. Bakışlarında hem bir özür hem de özlem vardı. Aralarındaki bu büyük mesafeden bile görebiliyordu bunu Yixing.

"Ders bitti. Haftaya sorduğum soruya daha hazırlıklı gelin, tekrar ama bu kez daha ciddiyetle konuşacağız."

Sınıf isteksiz bir biçimde dağılmaya başladı. Birçoğu sınıftan arkalarına baka baka çıksa da, birkaç genç sınıflarına teşrif eden bu ünlüyü sevseler de sevmeseler de imza alıp fotoğraf çekindikten sonra, nihayet sınıfta baş başa kalmıştı iki eski iş arkadaşı.

Jongin ayağa kalkmış, amfinin en tepesinden hiçbir şey söylemeden Yixing'e bakıyordu. İlk önce ondan duymaya gereksinim duyuyordu.

Öyle de oldu. Yixing kollarını iki yana açarak "Ne duruyorsun orada aptal çocuk! Gel buraya!" dedi beklediği daveti büyük bir hevesle yaparak.

Jongin, bunu duyunca sahibinden emir alan yavru bir köpek gibi tereddüt etmeden hızla indi merdivenleri ve kendini bütün dünyada en çok özlem duyduğu tek adamın, hayır tek insanın kollarına attı. Yine sekiz yıl evvel yaptığı gibi yüzünü boynuna gömmüştü ama bu kez gözlerinden süzüleceklerini tahmin etmediği gözyaşları akıyordu ve bu kez Yixing değil oydu sıkı sıkı sarılan kişi. Yixing sevdiği kişiyi kırmaktan korkuyordu ama Jongin öyle değildi. Buna karar vermek uzun yıllarını almıştı ama şimdi kıracak olsa bile kollarına alacaktı sevdiği kişiyi ve kırılacaksa da ondan uzakta değil onun kollarında kırılsın istiyordu.

"Özür dilerim," dedi boğuk bir sesle ve burnunu çekti. Hala yüzünü Yixing'in boynundan kaldırmamış, gözlerine bakarsa eğer utancından konuşamazmış gibi gizlemişti kendini. "Çok beklettim, alçağın biriyim. Lütfen affedin beni."

Yixing göğsü sarsılarak güldü ama bu bir gülüşten çok acılı bir hıçkırık gibi çıkmıştı.

"Neden ağlıyorsun aptal çocuk? Bu kadar üzülecek ne var?"

"Sözümü tutamadım. Sizi unuttum Yixing. Sizi öyle çok arzulamıştım ki bununla baş edemedim, ölesiye korktum ve kaçtım."

Yixing, adamı omuzlarından tutup kendinden uzaklaştırdı ve yüzünü ellerinin tersiyle kurutarak yanaklarını avuçları arasına aldı. Jongin'i özlemişti ve içinde ukde olarak kalan sözleri onun yüzünü görmeden duymak niyetinde değildi.

"Sakinleş. Öyle bağışlanamaz bir günah değildi yaptığın. Asıl bocalamana sebep olduğum ve gençliğinden faydalandığım için ben üzgünüm Jongin. Bunu söylemek ancak bir daha karşılaşmayacak kadar çok uzaklaştığımız sırada geldi aklıma. Ama çok geç olmuştu. Bağışlayabilecek misin beni?"

"Bağışlanacak ne var?" diye soruyu geri gönderdi Jongin ve Yixing'in dirseklerini tutup "Biliyor musunuz Yixing, şimdi sizinle ilk kez tanıştığım yaştayım. Size yaşlı prens diye seslendiğim o yaşta. Büyüdükçe belki de kuruntularımdan dolayı olacak sanki size dönüştüğümü sezinledim. Hatta son zamanlarda kendi kendime kızarken iç sesim bile sizinkine benziyor. O zamanlar benim bir parçam haline geldiğinizi fark etmemiştim. Belki onlar daha ilk günleriydi ama şimdi yıllar geçti ve sonunda tamamen bendeki yerinizi aldınız. Böyle olacağını bilmiyordum..."

"Ne olacağını?"

Jongin durakladı. Gözleri yine o eski günlerdeki gibi görünmez bir şeyi takip edercesine tereddütle dolaştı Yixing'in göğsünde. Ama bu kez tereddüt değildi, yüreğindekileri doğru şekilde ifade edecek bir kelime arıyordu Jongin. Sonra bulmuş gibi kafasını kaldırıp sanki gözlerinden kalbinin içini görüyormuş gibi keskin bir şekilde baktı Yixing'in gözlerinin içine.

"Size ihtiyaç duyuyorum Yixing!" dedi. "Hissettiğim ama ne anlama geldiğini bilmediğim şey buydu. Size ihtiyaç duyuyorum."

Yixing yıllar evvel duymayı beklediği bu sözleri şimdi, böyle beklenmedik sıradan bir günde duyduğuna inanamıyor gibiydi ama ne duyduğunu biliyordu ve içi içine sığmıyordu.

"Söyleyin çok mu geç kaldım? Beni beklemekten sıkıldınız mı? Sevmekten vaz mı geçtiniz yoksa?"

Jongin durmaksızın konuşuyor, bir sorunun cevabını almadan başka bir soru soruyordu. Yixing, adamın yaşlandıkça daha da çocuklaştığını ve sevimli olduğunu fark etmiş, şimdi de en az eskisi kadar toy olduğunu düşünerek gülümsemişti.

"Vazgeçmedim Jongin ama yaşamaya devam ettim," dedi yüzünü bırakıp iki elini birden tutarak. "Her zaman sevmeye en az yetenekli kimseleri sevmeye eğilimim olduğunu düşünüyordum ve o zamanlar sen de bana tam olarak böyle görünüyordun, seni de sırf bu sebeple sevdiğimi sanıyordum. Beni öyle çok bekletmene bakarak gözlemimde haklı olduğuma kanaat getirdim ve bunu bilerek sana ilgi duyduğum ve seni de buna zorladığım için kendimden nefret ettim. Sanırım haklıydım ama buna kabiliyetin az olsa bile hiç yok da değilmiş. Ve şimdi, onca zaman sonra bununla onurlandırılan ilk kişi olduğum için mutluyum."

Jongin'in gözleri parlamış çehresi aydınlanmıştı bu yanıtla. Cesaretini toplayıp daha çok yaklaştı Yixing'e. Şimdi göğüsleri neredeyse birbirine değiyordu.

"Sizi öpebilir miyim?"

"Kız arkadaşım var," dedi Yixing gülerek ama ellerini adamın beline dolamayı da ihmal etmedi.

"Umurumda değil," diye başından savdı Jongin ve bu kez o Yixing'in yanaklarını avuçlayıp yüzünü kendininkine çekti ve bu kez kendisi, yani Jongin olarak, sevdiğine kesin olarak emin olduğu adamı yani Yixing'i öptü, Lermontov'u değil. O ilk seferde, o sahneyi çekerken yaptığı şey de buydu ama bir korkak gibi Victoria'nın arkasına saklanarak yapmıştı bunu. Şimdi ise yanıtlanmamış bir soru ve kuşku duyulacak tek bir şey kalmamıştı. Kendisinden emindi ve bu güveni kazanmasını bekleyecek kadar uzun süre bekleyen adamı bir daha asla hayal kırıklığına uğratma gafletine düşemezdi, düşmeyecekti de.

Yixing, nefes almak için başını hafifçe geriye çekip dudakları hala onun esmer dudaklarındayken gülümseyerek "Bana artık 'sen' demenin vakti geldi genç adam. Buna iznin olacak kadar yakınlaştık sanıyorum," dedi.

"Başüstüne ihtiyar prens."


End file.
